A Cold Tale
by AP100
Summary: (Complete) Lincoln is a knight trainee for the kingdom of Sunborn that lies in a frozen land. Soon chaos breaks loose, and Lincoln is left to bring an end to the destruction before it consumes the planet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is officially the first chapter of A Cold Tale. This story won a vote, and it's two competitors will have to wait for another day. This story is rather unrealistic, but pretty much every story on this website is in some way. Enjoy, as I give the intro.  
**

It starts with a struggle. It gets cold after that. Think danger is next? Well you're right. Just so you know, it's a fight. Say goodbye to the dark, and let those nightmares bark. It's story time _right now..._ on A Cold Tale.

Chapter 1: Frozen World

"It seems weird doesn't it? To think our ancestors lived in a world that was much more beautiful, and even had more land to explore. However, only a fraction of the people on this planet survived when the Titan Blizzard came and snowed everything over. Just the thought of it, how we have to try harder then we ever have before, and that we only have very little habitable land to live on compared to how it used to be. That's why I believe it's important to make the most out of our lives, and try something new."

"Linc, you're here every other day." The camera zooms out to reveal the voice came from a waitress, and Lincoln sitting at a table near the restaurant's front counter drinking a soda. Lincoln was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt, black pants, white shoes, and white fingerless gloves that he wore for some reason.

"Susie, just...okay?" Lincoln simply responded with a bit of bitterness. Lincoln was a regular, so he was well known, and naturally the workers would tease him a bit every time he came in. He didn't mind, but it made things a bit weird for him.

"Why are you here anyway Linc?" Susie asked. Lincoln then put his soda down and sat up.

"I was told to meet up with a family friend here. I was told to give her the...whatever is in this bag...she needs for her work." Lincoln said. Susie simply made a joking scoff and walked away. It was true, the Loud family were rather close friends with a local scientist. Rita had bumped into her one day, and after a bit of discussions, the two eventually decided on an agreement that Lincoln would be a little delivery boy for her.

Lincoln then heard a voice at the front counter. "Excuse me, is there a boy named Lincoln Loud here?" Lincoln looked up and saw her. Azure Frost was her name. She was a rather young scientist, being in her early 20s. She wore a traditional lab coat along with safety goggles around her head, which she kept around her forehead while not using. Her most notable feature was her blue hair. Lincoln assumed her hair was dyed, but his hair was naturally white, so he figured anything could be possible.

"I'm right here." Lincoln said as he got up. They both then started walking out. "Here's the money for the soda." Lincoln said before throwing an envelope with the money in it onto the front desk. Lincoln and Azure then stopped outside in front of the building. "So, how's your day been doc?"

"Pretty good, I'm making real progress on these plans. I just need the metal pieces I was promised." Lincoln just shrugged and gave Azure the bag. Azure then reached behind her and handed Lincoln the sheathed sword on her back. "Here's the sword I said I'd make for you. Made from the strongest ice to ever exist. That may not sound like much, but ice can get really tough."

Lincoln took the sword out of it's sheath and started swinging it at the air. It seemed almost weightless, which didn't make much sense to him. Then a voice in the distance called out to them. "Hey Lame-O!" Before Lincoln could really react, Azure simply gave a goodbye gesture and and walked away. Ronnie Anne then ran up to him. "The doc give you that sword?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet. I swung it around a bit, and it has less weight then I expected." Lincoln responded.

"Well that's nice, but isn't weird just casually talking to a grown woman like that? That's not really considered normal." Ronnie asked. Ronnie wasn't really the biggest fan of Lincoln being friends with people like Azure.

"Come on, you don't need to be jealous of the doc. That'd be weird." Lincoln said trying to tease Ronnie. It of course got him a punch on the arm.

"Not what I meant idiot." Ronnie scolded him.

"I know, I know, sorry. I just couldn't resist taking that shot at you. Anyway, I better get going to the academy." Lincoln said before running up in the castle's direction. Lincoln was a knight trainee, and he took his lessons very seriously.

* * *

Lincoln was heading up to the gate, when another boy about his age ran in front of him and pulled out a knife. "Going somewhere?"

"Have you thought this through? I'm a knight trainee, meaning I'm experienced in combat, and I'm also armed with a sword. You just have a knife and probably can't even use it properly." Lincoln just blankly responded. Believe it or not, Lincoln was used to this kind of thing, but he was never really afraid considering he knew this rundown by now.

"Oh yeah?" The boy then charged at Lincoln with his knife. Lincoln, having his reflexes trained, was able to grab the boy's hand. Lincoln then simple headbutted the guy, knocking him down. "Always the same with these idiots." Lincoln said. He then walked up the guards at the front gate and showed them his ID as a trainee, and he was let in, meeting up with the knights that were the teachers of the trainees.

As the day went from morning to evening, Lincoln was seen leaving the gate and began to walk home. He then made it and used a key he had in his jacket pocket to unlock the front door. He then walked up the stairs to his room and took off his gloves, jacket, and shoes. This revealed black socks underneath, as well as a few small scars on his hands, probably from trying to punch stuff. Of course he also now had his white shirt hanging out all the way, but it's a white shirt, what do you want me to say about it?

Lincoln then went back downstairs and waited for the family dinner to finish cooking. "So Linc, how were today's lessons?" Luna asked sitting next to him. Her attire was the same as you'd expect from Luna, except she wore black pants instead of a purple skirt.

"Tiring." He simply responded. Luna understood perfectly and didn't bother digging for more answers.

"Dinner!"

"Ah, finally, a relaxing part of my day." Lincoln said before getting up. He and the rest of the siblings went into the kitchen to eat.

 **A/N: That's the first Chapter of A Cold Tale everyone. Hope you all have a good day/night. AP100 out.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Responses**

Guest: This has an interesting premise to it, if you ask me.  
 **Thanks**

Atom 48: Interesting  
 **Thanks**

* * *

It starts with a struggle. It gets cold after that. Think danger is next? Well you're right. Just so you know, it's a fight. Say goodbye to the dark, and let those nightmares bark. It's story time _right now..._ on A Cold Tale.

Chapter 2: Red Alert

Lincoln was sitting on the couch, and reading. It was the weekend, and he was waiting to go hang out with his friends. Suddenly a bag hits the couch cushion next to him. He looks up and sees Luna.

"Sorry dude, but Mom says you gotta deliver that." Luna said.

Lincoln groaned. "Of all days." Lincoln said. Lincoln then ran up to his room and put on his jacket, shoes, and gloves, grabbed the bag and ran out the door. Lincoln was always a quicker kind of person, so seeing him bolt down the streets was surely a sight to behold, and a well known sighting in the kingdom. Lincoln was blazing down the street, and skidded to at stop. He then walked up some stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Azure asked opening the door. She then looks down. "Oh Lincoln, you got here pretty fast."

"You're killing me doc." Lincoln said, handing over the bag.

Azure just chuckled and let Lincoln inside. "Look around, make yourself at home." Azure said.

"I don't understand why you're this nice to me. I'm just a stranger." Lincoln said. It was true in a sense, they didn't really know each other on a personal level, but if they did, it wouldn't really be considered normal due to Azure being 12 years older than he is.

"While it is true that we don't see each other in any significant value, I'm actually great friends with your mother. I see you as a nephew, which is actually a more common outlook than you might think. Quite a few people see their friends as aunts or uncles for their own children, and your mother sees me that way, and I see you as a nephew." Azure explained.

"Hmm, fair point I guess. What are you working on?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, since you're interested I may as well tell you, I'm working on a design for a winged battle-suit. I was holing to get it tested and working soon, but like all projects, it requires the necessary resources to build" Azure said. "Want to help?"

"Sure, I still have time to kill."

The scene cuts to Lincoln, now in lab gear, helping Azure out with building the suit. They're doing typical machine procedures, like putting in the screws, and welding some pieces together... you know, montage stuff. Lincoln in now looking at the blueprints. "I think these parts are in the box on the top shelf."

Azure walks in holding said box. "Already took care of it."

"Always a step ahead. You know, my sister Lisa really admires your work. She's trying to become a scientist herself, but she always forgets one little thing and it keeps exploding." Lincoln said, making Azure chuckle at the explosion part. "The point is that I'm actually really grateful that you made an impression on my sister. It's actually one of the best things that's happened to her. The truth is that she should be the one helping you with this, not me."

Lincoln just felt a pat on his back. "Sell it to me straight Linc, you just think it's weird that we're friends." Azure said.

"Okay, yeah, a little, but do you blame me?" Lincoln asked.

"No, not really. I understand how you feel, I mean, imagine how my end of this feels." Azure said. Lincoln never took that into consideration, and once he thought about it, it actually made him shiver a little.

A loud amount of marching footsteps could then be heard outside. Lincoln and Azure then look out of the window and see a bunch of knight running down the street. "Oh crap, what's that about?" Lincoln asked.

Azure simply shrugged. "I think they're just going on patrol."

"But we don't have patrols at this hour." Lincoln said. Suddenly one of his jacket pockets starts buzzing. Lincoln reaches in an pulls out his phone. "Go for Linc." Lincoln responded.

 **"Lame-O, get your butt over here! There's an injured knight by the gate!"**

Lincoln just stood there with shrunken pupils. He puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to Azure. "Come on doc, we got an injury!" Lincoln started running off, Azure following him while carrying her first aid kit that she had in case of lab accidents.

After a bit of effort, Azure managed to catch up to Lincoln's speed. "What do you think could've happened?" Azure asked.

Lincoln just squinted. "Something I hope isn't true." They both soon got to the gate where the knights from before were surrounding somebody else. "General, what's going on here?"

The man that was in armor more advanced then the other nights turned around. He took off his helmet. "One of our knights came back injured." His name was Patrick Smoke. (Believe it or not, Smoke is a real last name.) He's a mix of Ninja and Knight, and he's one of the best warriors alive.

Lincoln walked past the general and saw the knight laying on the ground.

"Could it be the Purge Bandits?" A knight from the group asked.

"We're not at war with them. Besides they only hate creatures that aren't human." Lincoln moved the knight's head to reveal a big tear in the neck. "This is something far worse than anything I would ever wish on my worst enemy." Lincoln then pulled out his sword and raised it.

"What are you doing!?" Asked a scared civilian. General Patrick then walked up and held his hands up to get everybody's attention.

"We're sorry everyone, but for reasons that we swore to keep only within the warrior organization, this boy is doing the right thing. Just go inside and stay there for a bit." The surrounding towns folk then did what was requested of them. Patrick then turned back to Lincoln and sighed. "Just do it, before the virus kicks in."

"Sorry it had to be this way." Lincoln said, before bringing the sword down and deepening the tear on the knight's neck. Azure walked up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Patrick then walked up to them. "I was hoping you'd grow up a little more before having to know what it's like to kill somebody. If you need any therapy, I'll be glad to cover it."

"I'll be fine general, I knew what I was getting into when applied to be a trainee. But we both know that the invasion is coming, and we need to initiate an evacuation of the town." Lincoln said.

* * *

Sirens are wailing throughout town. Lincoln slams open the door to his house. "We got an emergency! Pack up and run!"

"What's happening out there!?" Asked Lana.

"There's an invasion coming, and the kingdom is evacuating to the next one over. Grab whatever you can and get going, I got to stay behind and fight for my kingdom." Lincoln said before running off.

Sunborn's knights were evacuating the civilians and the Queen. Eventually this supposed invasion caught up to the evacuation, and the knights in the back are fighting back.

The invasion was by a rival kingdom, The Undeads, and they were now battling with the knights of Sunborn. While mostly it seemed like a draw, there were two key factors aiding Sunborn. General Patrick was swinging his two swords around and cutting down many Undeads.

And the other thing was Lincoln. Despite being a simple trainee, he remembered why his ice sword was special. Because it gave him the ability to ride with the wind, and if you don't get it yet, basically he can go really fast, almost to the point where you can't see him.

He was surrounded by 5 skeleton warriors. He then used his ice sword's power, and then charged forward, ripping apart the one in front of him. You can then see the blur he left behind zipping back and forth between the 4 remaining warriors, and then zipping away with him stopping. All of a sudden, they fell apart. Then a skeleton in a purple robe walked closer.

This was a skeleton mage, and it shot a poison projectile at Lincoln. Lincoln zipped out of the way, and began slicing the mage up severely. Lincoln always had a distaste for mages that spammed their projectile spells. He then noticed a leaper zombie about to pounce on a knight who was fighting a skeleton warrior. Lincoln of course, used the wind power to zip behind the zombie and stab it in the back.

Lincoln then looked up and saw a weird sight. It appeared to be a woman, but her skin and hair were both pitch black, and her eyes glowed white. She was wearing what looked like heavy armor, and had a greatsword. This was some kind of undead Lincoln had never seen before. This mysterious monster let out a loud whistle, and then all the Undeads started retreating.

Lincoln and the rest of the knights then started running after the now long-gone evacuation group. But while running, Lincoln could only think of one thing. 'Who was that, and why does her piercing whistle seem familiar? Better not think about it, I got to get to camp.'

 **A/N: A Cold Tale chapter two ladies and gentlemen. Believe me, it was actually quite the process writing this, even with the plotline already written out. AP100 out.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses**

Ink-Dub: The heck? Is this some sort of Modern-day Fantasy World? My curiosity peaks...  
 **Yes, A Cold Tale takes place in a modern-day fantasy world.**

Guest: "Montage Stuff" gave me a good laugh, the Undeads and the Purge Bandits sound very dangerous. It also looks like we have a mystery regarding that woman.  
 **Glad you had a laugh. The Undeads and Purge Bandits are both going to have major roles in the future, and as for the monster woman, well, more about her will be revealed soon enough.**

* * *

It starts with a struggle. It gets cold after that. Think danger is next? Well you're right. Just so you know, it's a fight. Say goodbye to the dark, and let those nightmares bark. It's story time _right now..._ on A Cold Tale.

Chapter 3: Bloodbath Camp

 _In a dark and messy kingdom._

There was a girl, possibly around 14 years of age or so, standing in an isolated room, that looked like what should be throne room. She was wearing a green hoodie over a black shirt, and had the hood up. Blue jeans, black shoes, black gloves, and black hair hanging out of the front of her hood. Due to the darkness, her face was hidden. Out of the dark doorway came the mysterious monster from before.

"Madam Josephine, my attack was a failure." The monster said.

"It's okay Crimson, it doesn't matter, for it is time." Josephine then grabs a sword from the table in front of her. "It doesn't matter who stands in our way." Electricity started coming out of the sword's blade. "Because we will destroy them." Crimson just stood there with the greatsword over her shoulder.

* * *

Back at camp, the evacuated townsfolk had set up a camp. It was now the morning of the next day. The knights were taking turns on patrol. Lincoln is talking with his group of friends. "All we have to do is get over that bridge, and then it's basically a straight path to the kingdom."

"Where is your family going to stay?" Asked Clyde.

"Azure's old home is there. She said her sisters will let us stay there, but it would be crowded. Lincoln said.

"She's from Lunar Kingdom?" Rusty asked.

"She has sisters?" Ronnie asked.

"Yes, she's from Lunar Kingdom, and yes, she has sisters. Janice and Cindy Frost, both sisters are younger than she is." Lincoln said.

"And how do you know that exactly?" Liam asked.

"Dude..." Suddenly some knights marched by. Lincoln stood up and pulled out his ice sword. "Looks like we got a fight. We'll be right back." Lincoln said before running off into the distance.

Lincoln joined several knights in the snowy field, and across from them stood an army of various zombies and skeletons. Then came the same piercing whistle from before, once again released by Crimson, who seemed to be the commander. Eventually the two rivaling kingdoms had their forces spread all across the battlefield. Crimson herself was in battle with her greatsword, and she was able to beat down any knight that attempted to fight her.

Eventually General Patrick came in and started actually matching up to Crimson. Crimson was not planning on loosing, so she pulled a kick to Patrick's chest, and was ready to slice him, but Lincoln ran in super fast using his wind power and sent Crimson flying with an air kick filled kinetic energy. Crimson ended up hitting a tree.

Lincoln then started taking down all the nearby monsters, mainly focusing on covering the general while he was getting up. Eventually they both were taking down massive numbers. Crimson, having got up, decided to duel with Lincoln next. There was no way he could simply parry her attacks, so he used his wind power to dodge.

"I've had enough with your mysteries, who are you, and what kind of monster are you!?" Lincoln asked before taking a swing, which was blocked by Crimson's greatsword.

"Oh you don't remember me, do you Linc?" Crimson said before taking a sideways swing that Lincoln jumped over.

"What are you talking about?" He reasonably questioned.

"You don't remember? Your first ever friend? Who was consumed by the snow that one day? **Your old gal Crimson!?** " Crimson screamed before slamming her greatsword down on the ground beside her. Lincoln stood there with shrunken pupils. He didn't believe that he was seeing one of the first ever friends he had who was lost to a snowstorm along with her parents.

"It's you!? How did you become this _thing!?_ And why did you become a lot older." Lincoln asked.

"Of course it's me you idiot! We were best friends, and now you're telling me you can't even recognize me!? And what do you mean by 'older' exactly, cause I'm the same age as you, it just so happens I'm a species that's naturally this tall at this age." Crimson then picks her greatsword back up. "Well I've had it." She then prepares to swing it down on him. "If I'm dead, then you're dying with me!" As Crimson began to swing down, her sword was blocked by General Patrick, using both of his hands to keep it up.

Lincoln then did the same built up wind kick. Crimson then got up and huffed. "Fine! You win this round Lincoln, but one day, you will be part of our undead army, and then we can be together at long last." Before Lincoln could even process the information, Crimson whistled again, and ran away, followed by her retreating troops.

"So I take it you two are at a rough patch." Lincoln then squinted angrily and glared at General Patrick while crossing his arms. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Lincoln sighed. "Let's just get the towns people out of this snow hole." The general nodded in agreement and they both ran for camp.

* * *

All the towns people were gathered up in a march again, and they were heading off for the bridge that Lincoln was talking about before. Lincoln and his friends were near the back of the march. Lincoln was actually at the very back, behind even the knights. Looking out for any attackers. Once the march was actually a long way ahead, he finally decided to turn around, only to be stopped by lightning in his path. Lincoln looks back to see the queen of the monster herself.

Josephine was standing there with her lightning sword. She uses her free hand to lower the hood covering her face, only to reveal a horrible sight. Josephine was human, but only half of her was. The other half was zombie. The left portion of her face was made of zombie flesh, and had the black eye with red pupil that her zombie soldiers have.

"Hold it right there bud. You're not going anywhere. I've seen you in battle before, and you make a real embarrassment out of my soldiers. Let's see how well you handle me." She said holding out the electrified blade.

Lincoln pulled out his ice blade, and charged, the two then began the whole movie thing where they keep clashing their swords for 20 minutes before any actual crap happens. Josephine then decided to use her electric blade to shoot electricity at him. Which she began doing, but he was using his wind power to dodge. Lincoln then got one of smartest ideas he's ever had. He got close to Josephine, and used his wind power to run in a circle around her, causing a snow cyclone to form around her.

Lincoln the took the opportunity of her distracted state to run in and use his sword to hit her sword of her hand. Lincoln then swung his sword, slashing her flesh, and began circling her with his wind power, continuing to cut her up more and more. He eventually stopped, and she fell. Josephine weakly reached for her sword, grabbed it, and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Lincoln then ran for he bridge that he was supposed to cross a while ago. Once he got there, he saw Ronnie waiting there. "What are you doing?" He asked while running to the bridge.

"Waiting for you idiot. I wanted to make sure you were alive." Ronnie said.

Lincoln then reached the bridge. He was then going to cross it, when he heard a loud chicken-like squawk. He looked up and saw a giant black bird drop something. He then noticed that it was a live bomber zombie, which blew upon contact with the bridge. Lincoln was sent back, but even after getting up, he couldn't get over the horrifying sight of the broken bridge, and the possibility of Ronnie's death. Lincoln then began tearing up, but it was short lived when he felt a bit on his shoulder.

He swung his sword over his shoulder and stabbed a female stalker zombie in the head. He then grabbed his shoulder, and passed out.

 **IT'S NOT OVER YET! Tune in next time, and, well, s̸̻͆͂ę̵̡̈́e̸͎̭͑͠ ̴̜͉͐y̴̞̿͒ö̴̺̼́́ú̵̟̲ ̷̩͠s̶̬̅͝o̵͉̙̊͐ö̵̟̻́n̸̨̗̋. HEHEHEʜᴇʜᴇʜᴇᴴᴱᴴᴱᴴᴱ  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review Responses**

Atom 48: Lincoln the zombie.  
 **He's indeed transforming as of the moment, yes.**

Guest: So a little light has been shed on the mystery of this Crimson character. Josephine being half-zombie adds some Nightmare Fuel into the mix.  
 **Indeed, Crimson is a mystery. As for Josephine, her origin may be revealed.**

* * *

 **We made it to Arc 2, roll the Arc 2 intro.**

B-b-back from the dead with a heart cold as ice, fighting to find the fire to fuel his life, and bring down the dark side.

Chapter 4: Cold Rebirth

Incoming footsteps can be heard from the frozen horizon. General Patrick and Maddie, who was the head of the ninja guard, were both rushing toward the broken bridge. They were both able to jump the gap. The landed on the other side and started cutting down the small group of zombies that were now surrounding Lincoln.

Once each last one was cut down, Maddie decided to pick up Lincoln, waking him up. Lincoln groaned as he opened his eyes, revealing that his sclera is now yellow instead of white. "He's been bitten, give him the numbing elixir so we can safely transport him."

"Huh?" Lincoln wondered, before having a bottle of pink liquid poured down his throat. His entire body suddenly went numb, and he lost all control, as if his skeleton was jelly. Maddie picked him back up, and put him over her shoulder. Once she and Patrick were both set, they charged and jumped the bridge again, and ran for Lunar Kingdom.

Once they got into Lunar Kingdom's village, they located the house Azure and the Loud Family were staying at, which was the house of Cindy and Janice, Azure's sisters. They knocked on the door, and a 21 year old woman in a gray shirt and blue jeans with brown hair opened the door. "Hello?"

"Yes, excuse me, but I was told that Azure Frost and the Loud Family are staying here as of the moment." Patrick explained.

The woman nodded. "Yo Az! Somebody needs you and your friends." She shouted as she walked away.

"I'm coming Janice." Azure said before walking to the door. "Oh, General Patrick, what can I do for you sir?"

"We found Lincoln, and we need to know if you can make a cure for the zombie virus to heal him." Patrick said pointing to the boy hanging over Maddie's shoulder.

"Oh my. Well, I picked up a new brewery book, and I think it has a cure in it. Bring him inside and I'll take care of it."

They arranged an upstairs room for Azure's operation. Lincoln way laid across the table, and even strapped down to it in case the numbing elixir wore off. Azure began to brew the cure from the book. There was some liquid, a bit of powder, more liquid, and a whole lot of stirring. Azure was near complete, when she got an idea. 'I can create a legend out of him...' "Excuse me, I just need to get one more ingredient."

Azure went to another room down the hall, and pulled out a case. She went back to the room from before and opened the case. Inside was a weird object that was white, and an unusual shape. "What's that?" Patrick asked.

"Just a little ingredient that will help with his condition." Azure fibbed. It was actually an ice star fragment, the same stuff she used to make Lincoln's ice sword. Azure picked it up with her gloves, and put it under the mechanical press. The press then began closing it's space, and crushing the ice star fragment to powder.

"That machine is one of very few things that can break it." Azure said. She then scooped up the fragment powder, and poured it into the cure. "Okay, it's ready." She said while shaking it mildly to mix it. Azure then grabs a syringe and fills it with some of the cure. She then finds a spot on Lincoln's arm, and injects the cure into him.

Lincoln then opened his eyes. They were no longer yellow, they were back to normal. "Wait a second, what's that?" The General then pointed to Lincoln's right eye. Instead of it's natural blue color, it was red and glowing a bit. "What did you do?"

"I told you, I was helping his condition. I simply gave him the ability to put greater focus on his developing ice powers. He had that wind ability, yes, that was fine, but now he can become a true spellsword. Don't you understand? This is amazing!" Azure excitedly praised her own work. She then let Lincoln out of his binds. "How do you feel Linc?"

"Different... and sad. A friend I deeply cared for is now gone forever." Lincoln said.

"Oooohh, yeah that's right, her body wasn't anywhere to be found." Patrick said. He noticed Lincoln sulking even more. "But tell you what, what do you say I train you under my own wing, train you harder than ever before, and we can get revenge on them." He said, putting his hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll do it. But first I better catch up with my family." Lincoln walked down the stairs, only to be squeezed by his sisters. Lincoln had to take a deep breath, and when he exhaled, frosty winds came out of his mouth.

The cold wind hit Janice's cup and froze the drink. "For real?"

"What was that?" Lynn asked.

"While making the cure, I added something that could help him use his hidden power better." Azure said. "With this power, he can finally live up to the ancient prophecy he was meant to be."

"Oh boy, what's Az going on about?" Asked a 19 year old woman in a pink shirt, black jeans, had brown hair and a bandage on her nose. Her hair was in a ponytail. This was Cindy, the youngest of the Frost sisters.

"You've never heard of the books and their stories of old!? It says that when humanity is at it's lowest, the white haired one with the power to create ice from their fists will come with their eclipse, and bring order and justice." Azure was practically geeking out at this point, a behavior that was rather unusual of her.

"Well if that's true, then why was Lincoln born into the roll when no ancestor of ours is even like that?" Luan asked.

"Well, actually, it's not a role that you're born into by blood. When the white haired one dies, their soul passes on and they get 'reincarnated' through a similar soul that is born." Azure explained.

"Az, you're a woman of science, how could you possibly believe in this." Upon hearing this Azure simply turned her head.

"Excuse me Cindy, but are you aware this city has a _guild of mages_ in it? And we also have robots roaming the streets."

"Oh, the Iron Maidens." Lincoln said.

"You know about them?" Patrick asked.

"I'm a very well traveled guy general. Look, I'm apparently important to our entire race, so can we get to training me already to I can beat the crap of that weird girl for killing my friend or not?" Lincoln said, kinda snapping.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing, the white haired ones are born to serve justice, so, get used to thoughts like that." Azure noted.

* * *

 _Over the course of the next 3 months, Lincoln was trained at almost all times by warriors and mages to harness both sides of his capability. Like many old time warrior guilds, Lincoln had to face several "peers" to prove if he's worthy, and nobody ever stood a chance. Lincoln kept training throughout those 3 months, until finally, he was ready for his final test, in the castle training yard.  
_

"Okay Lincoln, it's time for your final test. To pass your test and become a true warrior, you must fight _me._ " Said General Patrick.

"Wait what?"

"That's right, if you can best me in combat, you shall join mankind's forces. Because of your magic it should be possible, but I must warn you, that I'm the general for a reason."

Having that said, Lincoln and Patrick were standing at opposite ends of the training yard, both armed with fake swords to prevent injury. At the sound of a bell, Lincoln's trial began. At first, General Patrick seemed to be overpowering him because of his two swords to Lincoln's one, but Lincoln was always the clever type. With the general pushing his swords down on Lincoln's, Lincoln decided to harness his now trained ice magic and used it to create a platform that threw him into the air.

The sudden force threw the swords that Patrick was using up, and Lincoln made a downward strike towards him. The general rolled to the side, and jumped up to grab his swords. General Patrick then used the ninja part of his fighting style, and began using speed and tricks. He was able to hit Lincoln's sword hard enough to shake Lincoln's grip, and used a slash form his second sword to knock Lincoln's sword out his hand.

Lincoln immediately retaliated by slamming his fists on the ground, which caused a large amount of ice to encase General Patrick. Lincoln then used his wind control to make the fake sword fly into his hand, and he smashed it against the ice, which broke as the general was sent flying into a wall. Before he could get up, Lincoln put his foot on Patrick's torso with the fake sword pointed at his face.

"I win general." Lincoln then took his foot off as Patrick got up, applauding Lincoln.

"Very nice job. That immediate counterattack to my disarming technique was quite clever. Well, as I promised, you ware now a member of mankind's forces." Lincoln could hear the applause of sever observers.

'Oh man, I wonder what Ronnie would think of me now.' Lincoln asked.

* * *

 _Let's back up those three months and look at the other side of this event._

The land was dark, except for the various fires spread across what seemed to be a reddish landscape. Monsters of varying species could be seen walking around. In one building, there was a group of more geared up monsters, which was supposedly the warriors, talking.

"The Reaper Queen said we have a new recruit. Where are they?" Asked what looked to be a literal walking suit of armor.

"Right here." The warriors turned to see a female reaper in a purple reaper cloak. "This is your newest recruit." The Reaper Queen had her hands on a girl's shoulders.

This girl...was..Ronnie.

 **A/N: Man I got cliffhangers for days. Next chapter will be about her story that took place over those 3 months.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review Responses**

Guest: The reincarnation process of the White Haired One reminds me of the Avatar Cycle. "Reaper Queen" sounds like a very intimidating title, to say the least.  
 **That's an odd coincidence, cool though. As for Reaper Queen, well, she plays a bigger role in this chapter.**

* * *

B-b-back from the dead with a heart cold as ice, fighting to find the fire to fuel his life, and bring down the dark side.

Chapter 5: Ronnie's Rise  
 **Disclaimer: The following Chapter takes place during the same 3 month time period as the previous chapter.**

We go back to the incident at the bridge. Lincoln was bitten and low laying unconscious, meanwhile, the Reaper Queen shows up in a cloud of smoke, and looks at Ronnie's body. "You could be very useful to my plans. I'll revive you when I get home." She then starts focusing on her power, causing Ronnie's body to turn into smoke and be absorbed into her scythe.

Footsteps can be heard in the distance. The Reaper Queen makes no hesitation to turn back into smoke and gets out of there before being seen. The Reaper Queen then teleported into a dark landscape that had fire spread everywhere, and the landscape was red. The inhabitants were monsters that varied in over dozens of species. Soon, a reaper soldier walks up to her.

"Madam Neema, you have returned. If you do not mind me asking, have you found anything of value?" Asked the soldier, revealing the name of the Reaper Queen.

"Actually I would prefer to keep that to myself." The reaper soldier simply nodded and opened the gates for his queen. As Neema walked down the road, all the monsters in the path quickly ran away. "Living in Hell has it's charms." She said.

That's right, this dark and flaming landscape was the underworld itself, Hell. Neema loved the little things, but that's because her job, in her opinion, sucks. Despite being the queen of reapers, she is a mere commander of the army. "If only our so called 'Empress' wasn't so...I'll get back to that thought later, I have work to do." Neema said to herself, before entering her home.

Neema laid out a couple of tables together. Out of her scythe came some smoke, reforming Ronnie's body on the table. "Your clothes are not fit for this place, you'll roast wearing that stuff here... I'm talking to a dead body.. whatever." Neema then used her scythe to create a cloud of smoke around Ronnie. Once it cleared up, Ronnie was in her tank top, and had more comfortable knee-length shorts.

"Now to begin the ritual." Neema said. She slammed her scythe down, and from the created smoke cloud came a Death Angel, a type of monster in Hell. Neema used her scythe to kill it, and her magic was used to transform it's body into a large amount of blood, which was fused into Ronnie Anne's body. Neema then fused Ronnie's soul into her body.

A large white light began to fill the room. When the light faded away, a girl could be seen standing there. It was Ronnie, but she was now a Death Angel because of the ritual, and her memories were now gone. Her appearance was different. Her skin was a bit paler, and her hair was now more or less dark gray rather than black. But the biggest difference was that she now had wings made of black feathers.

"Ah, yes, a successful procedure. You won't survive like this though, you'll need this." Neema said before presenting Ronnie Anne a spear made of various Hell metals. The spear head was larger and sharper around the edges then you'd expect, showing that it was also very good at slicing as well as traditional stabbing.

"Now then, we shall introduce you to your fellow warriors." Neema said, leading Ronnie into a nearby room in the huge castle.

 _"_ _The Reaper Queen said we have a new recruit. Where are they?"_

Neema opened the door and walked through with her hands on Ronnie's shoulders. "Right here. This is your new recruit." She said.

"Who shall train her?" Asked a monster that seemed to be just a human with blood red skin. This species was known as a hellman.

Neema just looked at him. "Sorry, but it's gonna be me. I have hired her for a specific purpose, and I just came by so you don't kill her for trespassing. Now then, It's time we begin."

Neema and Ronnie were now both standing on a large, black, and circular platform that was raised off of the ground a bit. "This very platform is where one of the greatest warriors we ever had was nearly killed by this weird looking girl. He fled to the snowy land above us, and was eventually caught by her again, uh, I think that's enough. You ready or not?" Neema asked.

Ronnie simply nodded.

"Seems you can't talk anymore. Well whatever, you can still understand what I'm saying. Now listen, do you remember seeing that guy in the tanky looking armor with the helmet that covered his whole head?

Nod

"That is what's called a demon knight. They're very rude and have the whole 'brainless buff dude' thing going on ya know? Well it's not important. The point is that I need your help to bring fear to the snowy world, and so I found a way to test if you're truly as special as I thought.

Ronnie tilts her head.

"See, I want to be on the Empress's council, and I can't do that with the Demon King standing in my way. That's what I'm gonna do to test your skills. I'll train you for a while, and if you can kill the Demon King, then you shall become a very powerful warrior in our horde."

Ronnie raised her arm that had the spear in it, mimicking a victory pose that she saw once.

"Ah, I see you like the idea. Well then, let us begin our training." Neema said.

* * *

 _3 months have passed, and Ronnie was becoming an excellent warrior. She was capable of taking down many of Neema's minions in battle, and eventually, able to overpower Neema herself._

"Ah, good. Now we shall test your skill. I have informed the Demon King of your challenge, and he awaits you in the arena with some extra warriors. Our Empress said that if we enter together and kill him and his men, we can both replace his spot on the council."

Ronnie responded by stabbing the air with her spear a few times.

"I see you are ready. So, let's fly there and make a sick entrance." Being a Death Angel now, Ronnie could use her wings to fly, which was a really good advantage, and since she was now much stronger, she could carry Neema, and the both flew towards the arena. Ronnie dropped Neema into the arena, and the reaper queen rolled forward upon hitting the ground, ending with a crouched pose that was ninja-like. Ronnie landed next to Neema after doing a midair flip.

The arena was filled with various demons of varying type. "Hello inhabitants of hell, this is your Empress speaking. Today we have the Demon King's team being challenged by the Reaper Queen and her minion. Whoever wins will get to be on my council. We shall begin in 30 seconds." Said a female voice that sent chills down some spines.

"Remember, you should just focus on the king, with your wings you can easily take him down." Neema said.

The gate in the center came down. And Ronnie immediately took off at the Demon King. Neema ran in and sliced down each demon like they were nothing but air. Neema impaled a standard demon, beat a minion demon with a simple slice, and completely decapitated the doom demon. A barbed demon tried jumping at Neema, but it was encased in smoke that forced it's way down the demon's throat and suffocated it.

Ronnie then began to cut up the Demon King as she flew by him multiple times. Eventually the king used his war hammer to knock Ronnie out of the sky. Neema then came up and started cutting him up with her scythe. Neema then stuck the scythe's blade deep into the Demon King's body, causing blood to start pouring out. Ronnie got up and used her spear to stab the Demon King in the head, and used her great strength to pull his whole head off, ultimately killing him.

"And the winner is the reaper team!" Shouted the spectating Empress.

 _Later_

Neema and Ronnie were being guided by a female monster that looked familiar. This monster had the same pitch black skin and hair, white glowing eyes, and very tall stature as Crimson, showing that she is another monster of the same species. The only difference was that this woman was, well, a woman, an adult, and therefore she was standing a monstrous height compared to Crimson. Ronnie tugged on Neema's cloak and pointed to the monster guiding them.

"Excuse me, but my friend here would like to know about your species. Since she is joining Hell's council it's important information." Neema said.

"Ah, of course Madam Neema. Well little one, I'm what is called a hellbone. Hellbones are monsters that are basically a mixture of skeleton, giant, and shadow. We are excellent with sword combat, are almost twice the size of normal humans and monsters, and our warriors are female. Is that enough information?" She asked.

Ronnie nodded.

"Okay, just let me know when you want something. Now then, to show you two your spots on the council." She said.

As Neema and Ronnie followed the hellbone woman, Neema could only think one thing. 'First step complete.'

 **A/N: That's what happened to Ronnie during the same 3 months as Lincoln's training. In the next chapter, we will get our conclusion to Arc 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Responses**

Guest: So the Reaper Queen has a boss, I can only imagine what this Empress is like.  
 **That'll have to wait till Arc 3.**

* * *

B-b-back from the dead with a heart cold as ice, fighting to find the fire to fuel his life, and bring down the dark side.

Chapter 6: Ghoulish Mix-up

 _It's time we get back to our heroes._

Lincoln was sitting in a chair in the corner of Azure's work-room. She had her goggles on and was welding something. She had been doing this for a while, and it was honestly rather strange. Azure put the welder down and grabbed a similar device that shot ice instead. It was a rather strange tool, but it was required for some of her works.

Azure then picks up one of the pieces she's working on, revealing a golden hilt for a sword. She then used the ice tool to spray the hole that the blade is inserted into. She then grabs the blade she was working on, made from ice star fragments, and sticks it into the hilt. The ice sprayed into the hilt basically acting as industrial glue. Azure then held up the sword. Golden hilt, ice blade, it was a glorious tool to behold.

"Alright Linc, I fixed your sword and modified it. Try not to get it blown apart again okay?" Lincoln just sighed and walked up to her and took the sword. "You still thinking about your friend, aren't you?"

Lincoln just nodded.

"Well, just know that, even if she's gone, she's probably still proud at how far you've come." Azure said. Lincoln didn't have time to react however, as they heard a loud roar. Azure then responded with... "OH NO!" Lincoln just looked confused. "That was a dragon roar, and that can only mean one thing. The queen of the Ghoulish Guard sent an attack on us."

 _Over at the castle._

General Patrick can be seen talking with Maddie, and a magician named Thea. Thea was the head enchantress of the mage guild in Lunar Kingdom. "They've probably been colonizing in our fallen kingdom. Once Azure repairs Lincoln's sword, we're gonna try to launch our attack plan."

Thea spoke up. "Well, that sounds like a pretty scary experience, but something about your tale strikes me as odd."

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"I'm just saying, if that kid was doing as good as your general, then it kinda makes you think that it really wasn't that much of a challenge for the Undeads to take over your castle."

Both Patrick and Maddie's eyes were twitching, both internally holding back the urge to deck Thea in the face for saying that. The same loud roar could be heard. Patrick put his helmet on and grabbed both his swords. Maddie pulled out her katana, and Thea opened her book, and electricity started covering her hand. All 3 of them then rushed outside.

Eventually all of the nearby warriors gathered together to form a defense. Then it came. A large dragon flew by, and upon seeing the grouped up soldiers, shot fire at them. Lincoln saw the fire coming, and slammed the ground, creating a giant ice barrier. The fire hit the barrier, and it held out long enough to stop the fire before shattering.

"Nice one Linc." Azure said. Before they could celebrate, a bunch of weird monsters appeared around the group of soldiers. They were around 6 ft tall, snow white skin and hair, ragged clothes. They seemed to be zombie-like, but were at the same time, very different due to their agile nature.

"What...are...those?" Lincoln asked.

"They're albino walkers, one of the main monster species from the Ghoulish Guard's dimension." The albino walkers surrounding them started inching closer.

"I've got a feeling that just focusing on these guys isn't the best idea. I'm gonna check out our airborne visitor." Lincoln said. He held up his sword and was surrounded by wind. An ice platform suddenly shot up and launched Lincoln straight at the dragon.

Lincoln made it up to the dragon and started holding on, but it started violently shaking that sent him back down to earth, where he landed in a pile of snow. He then got up and shook the snow off. "Well that didn't work. Anyone got a plan B?"

Thea then got a bright idea. "I've actually been studying portal opening. Maybe I can make one and let you go to the Ghoulish Guard's dimension."

"What!? We can't send him there." Azure said. Lincoln then sighed.

"Sorry doc, but I don't see any possible alternative. Open it up." Lincoln said.

Thea then began focusing her power, and in front of them opened a purple portal. "I should go with you, since you'll need me to get back."

Lincoln just looked back at Thea. "Fine, but stay back, I don't want you in danger." Then they both stepped through.

Upon inspection of the portal, the dragon began to fly away. "Well that's one problem down." Patrick said. He then looked at the albino walkers around them. "But we still got these."

* * *

Lincoln and Thea landed on a stone platform. They looked around and noticed the landscape was nothing but stone. "What is this? A recreation of the moon?" Lincoln asked.

"I don't believe so, look." Thea pointed in the distance, and up came a...blue sun. They then noticed that the sky was going from black to purple, instead of black to blue.

"Oh, this is making a whole lot of sense." Lincoln said sarcastically. Suddenly, a thud could be heard behind them, and Thea was sent flying. Lincoln looked over to see a woman with pink hair that covered her right eye, and she was dressed in black ragged clothing. Lincoln noticed that from the one eye he could see, that this woman's eyes were not normal. They had sclera that was purple instead of white, and her iris was a vibrant pink.

Thea was sent flying by this woman's punch. She then looked down at Lincoln. "You are foolish to come here. Now your only escape is if you beat me in a duel." She said in an echoing voice.

"But, you have no sword." Lincoln said. The woman reached out her hand, and pink light came from it, shaping into the form of a sword. "...lovely."

She then took a swing at Lincoln, but he rolled out of the way. She then zipped away as a pink mass of light, and appeared behind him. She then kicked him and sent him rolling on the ground.

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" Lincoln asked. He then used his wind control and also started zipping around. He circled the mysterious woman several times, cutting her up constantly, much like he did to Josephine in their first fight. Unlike Josephine however, this mysterious woman was just mildly shaking rather than falling over.

"Impressive speed, but you're still not quick enough for me." She said as she began zipping around. Lincoln then pulled another clever trick. He entered his wind mode, but stood still. This way, she couldn't tell that he was moving as fast as she was, and he could track her movements. When she ran at him, he had enough time to slam his hands to the ground, and create an ice pillar that shot up and hit her in the gut.

After she got up, she snapped her fingers, and a light orb appeared in front of Lincoln. Upon seeing it, he started quickly backing away, but the explosion it cause still ended up knocking him back because of the force it puts out. Once Lincoln was knocked down, the mysterious woman held him down by the stomach with her boot, and she was pointing her sword at him.

"Your reign is over, Lucas...

"WAIT A MINUTE! What did you just call me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you are clearly the corrupted White Haired One known as Lucas. After all, there can only be one at a time." She said.

"Look, ma'am, I don't know who this guy is, but if it's worth anything, I'm literally only 11 years old, and you're kinda destroying mankind right now." This is when the woman became confused, she took her boot off of him and her sword disappeared.

"What are you talking about? You are Lucas, the corrupted White Haired One who betrayed mankind and started working for Hell." She firmly stated, almost as if she was demanding to be right.

"Wait a minute, Hell is a real place? I thought is was just some void where the souls of the guilty are haunted by their worst fears for all eternity." Lincoln said.

"...shoot. You're actually a different person. That must mean Lucas is truly dead. But then who are you!?" She demanded to know.

"I'm Lincoln, current soldier, ice mage, and as of the moment, your Ghoulish Guard is attacking us, which means we surely won't be able to defend against the Undeads that have been destroying us for so long." Lincoln said.

"Oh my, well deepest apologies, I thought you were somebody else." She said. She then shot a light at Lincoln that healed his wounds. "As ruler of the Ghoulish Guard, it is my duty to help protect the realms. I may not be able to bring back anything that was destroyed, but I offer you a truce. As an apology to my misunderstanding, I shall help you in your attempts to cleanse your realm of evil. With our combined power, we will surely be able to win." She said.

"Well that's awful nice of you." Lincoln said.

"My name is Crystal, by the way." She said. Crystal then whistled, and the dragon from before came flying through a big purple portal. It landed next to them. "Grab your friend and hop on." Lincoln nodded in response. He got Thea, and they both hopped on. The dragon then soared back through the portal.

* * *

Back at the castle town, several ghoulish monsters were fighting the various human soldiers. There were a few casualties on both sides. However, all fighting ceased upon the opening of the large portal in the sky. Out came the dragon with Lincoln, Thea, and Crystal riding on it. The dragon began to fly in place slightly above the ground. Crystal then made her announcement.

"Attention all my loyal soldiers of my Ghoulish Guard, from this point forward, this kingdom is no longer an enemy! From this day forward, we live with them, we help them, and we protect them form the nasty forces that threaten their way of life! Now, you either stop fighting these poor humans and help them rebuild, or you shall be executed!" Upon that conclusion, all the ghoulish monsters started running around and rebuilding any destroyed structures. The 3 heroes jumped down from the dragon.

Crystal walked up to General Patrick and shook his hand. "Hello there sir, you surely look like 'the man' of this army. My name is Crystal, and hopefully we can make up for our mistake."

Patrick was certainly surprised at how nice the queen of such a feared army was. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too. My name is Patrick Smoke, and I think that in time, we can let this pass. We surely appreciate your help."

Over on the side, Lincoln lightly elbows Thea. "Hey, 5 bucks says they kiss by the end of this adventure." He whispered.

Thea just shook her head as Lincoln chuckled to himself.

 **A/N: Yeah, I just made _that_ joke, that joke right there, as a way to finish of Arc 2 of this story. HA! AP100 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Responses**

Guest: I can only imagine what caused Lucas to turn traitor, at least Crystal is now on friendly terms with Lincoln.  
 **Well, that's a story for another chapter.**

* * *

 **Arc 3, new into.**

It was the day we had it all, but then the fire came from Earth and we lost it all. It was a day I had tears in my eyes, and it felt like it was only mine.

Chapter 7: Mankind's Return

 _In the rundown Sunborn Village_

"You know they're coming." Crimson said to Josephine.

"We can take them down." She simply replied. Crimson however, had doubt, because she was not only a commander, but a spy too.

"But Madam, they have revived their Ice Warrior, and have united with the Ghoulish Guard. Only a mere fool would try to take them on. How exactly do you plan to stop them?" Crimson asked.

Josephine just smirked. "Send a shadow messenger to the Hell Empress. It's time for us clean Earth's surface of those inferior beings. As for the Ghoulish Guard, we'll just have to show them that we're not afraid."

"We're joining Hell's forces? But you know I despise them." Crimson said.

"Yes I know Crimson, I'm also aware that the only reason you serve me is because of your gratitude that I saved you from being executed. But I knew that when you offered to be my Commander, that you were special. You took that garbage group of monsters, and made true warriors out of them. Prepare the portal to Hell's Castle. I'm sure their Empress will help us in line for the destruction of both Mankind and the Ghoulish Guard."

"Yes Madam Josephine. I'll find our shadow messenger and prepare the portal." Crimson walked out of the room and was met by several skeleton hoplites, haunted paladins, and fire-skeleton mages. "Don't just stand there, get in position!" Crimson commanded. The troops simply saluted her and ran off. Crimson just sighed.

The camera zooms out to reveal that the rundown Sunborn Village was now completely colonized by monsters and being used as a base. On the ground were various foot soldiers walking around. This included zombies, skeleton warriors, ghosts, haunted armors, shadows, and even specially hired spider troops.

At various points, there were small risen platforms. On each platform was a fire-skeleton mage, and two regular skeleton mages. The risen platforms were to ensure that any charging knights with melee weapons couldn't get to them easily. On top of large towers near the front of the village were set up ballistas ready to shoot large, highly explosive, arrows into the enemies.

And to top it all of, was the line up of skeleton hoplites and haunted paladins ready to act as an impenetrable wall.

* * *

While the Undeads had surely set up a near-overkill defense, they were not able to notice that there was also a human spying on them, and that spy returned with details about their defense.

All of the elite warriors in Mankind's forces were gathered with the Ghoulish Guard's elites to discuss their attack.

Crystal was speaking up. "Okay, so me and the White Haired One are going to fly in on my dragon ahead of you, We'll use her fire breath to burn down the ballista towers, and any troops we fly over. That should heavily weaken them. Once most of their internal troops are fired, I'll drop him in and he can deal with the rest." She said pointing to the diagram drawn by the spy.

General Patrick then spoke up. "Meanwhile, while Lincoln's doing that, me and my fellow commanders will attack the front line with everything we have. This includes our knights, mages, ghoulish troops, and iron maidens which will be equipped with swords. Once we get past their front line, we'll charge in there and help him clean out the town."

Crystal then nodded. "Let's do this thing." She and General Patrick then did a fist bump.

Lincoln then gently elbowed Thea. "Remember, we still got that wager." Thea just rolled her eyes and lightly hit him on the back.

Crystal then pointed at Lincoln. "You, you heard our plan, we have to ride in on my dragon. Let's go." Lincoln just sighed and got up, following Crystal.

Mankind's Forces were now marching their way back to Sunborn Village. Over them is Crystal and Lincoln on the dragon. In the distance, the castle could be seen. Crystal took that as a sign to speed up and fly ahead.

Meanwhile, at the castle gate, Josephine was standing behind her front line, ready for the invasion she expected to come. She was holding her typical electric sword in one hand, releasing all it's quick white bolts, and in the other was a blue cobalt sword with slower, thicker, and rainbow colored lightning bolts sparking from the blade.

Out of nowhere, Crystal and Lincoln flew in with the dragon, which shot two fireballs at the ballista towers, knocking them out the defenses. Josephine ducked a little before looking at the damage. She then turned back and saw the charging army of Mankind's forces.

Back up in the sky, Crystal's dragon was shooting fireballs at nearly everything, destroying large amounts of monsters. Lincoln then jumped over the side and floated down on ice winds. Once he landed, he started cutting down any standing soldiers that tried to attack him.

He was then getting shot at by one of the skeleton mage groups on their platform, but he was able to use his wind control to dodge the projectiles. He then boosted himself up with his ice magic, and landed on the platform. He immediately cut down the fire-skeleton mage, and took down the two regular ones after they used their staffs to try and block his sword.

Back at the front gate, Mankind's forces collided with Josephine's front line. The monster warriors were actually able to hold their own against the humans fairly well, but were soon overpowered. With casualties now on both sides in this struggle, Josephine ran into the now spread out battlefield. She saw a knight standing there after taking down a skeleton hoplite.

She then jumped at the knight, and impaled him with her two swords. She was about to look for another target when Crystal flew above her with her dragon. The dragon shot a fireball right at Josephine, who responded by jumping backwards to avoid it. Josephine then noticed that Crystal was being persistent, and had her dragon keep firing controlled shots at the Undead Ruler.

Josephine then ran towards the gate, and saw Crimson along with the shadow messenger by a red portal. Crimson noticed her and waved at her, telling to hurry up. Crimson and the shadow woman both entered the portal, and Josephine, running with all her might, made one last leap and got through the portal right as the fireball coming right at her hit the ground.

"Damn it. Alright Jean, you go burn down more defenses, I'll take the ground floor." Crystal said, revealing the Dragon's name. Crystal jumped down and landed in a thick pile of snow. She soon popped out and began using her light sword to cut down any opposing enemies.

Everybody looked around and saw that there were no monsters left, and that any potentially alive ones left had fled the scene, probably back to the original Undead's castle.

After that, everybody put their weapons away, and began cleaning up the large mess that was made from the raid. Jean the dragon perched herself on top of the thick outer walls that made up the front gate. Everyone else just either continued working or stood in position.

Lincoln was standing in the middle of the broken town, and wiped away the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve. He then looked over to the spot where the red portal was opened and saw something on the ground.

When he picked it up, he saw that it was a red necklace-like object that had a charm on it. This charm was an eye that was all dark brown, except for the slim yellow pupil. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and continued looking around.

 **A/N:That's chapter 7 everyone, the big battle has started, and it will continue next time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Responses**

Guest: I wouldn't be surprised if that red necklace ends up becoming very important eventually.  
 **That is quite expected isn't it?**

* * *

 **A/N: Here's an extra chapter within a 24 hour period. Figured I'd be a little generous since today was my birthday.**

It was the day we had it all, but then the fire came from Earth and we lost it all. It was a day I had tears in my eyes, and it felt like it was only mine.

Chapter 8: Hellish Reinforcements

Josephine flew through the other side of the portal and landed on the ground after leaping through it. She got up and dusted herself off. She looked up and saw Crimson, and the shadow woman who was holding a black flag with a skull on it.

"Okay, let's go." Josephine said, unamused. The 3 then began to walk down the pathway to the castle. The guards at the front gate opened it when they saw the flag that the messenger was carrying. They were being escorted to the throne room.

"Do we really have to do this Madam?" Crimson asked.

"It's the only way Crimson. Believe me, I don't want to do this either." Josephine responded.

They finally made it to the throne room. The Empress, now revealed to be a Hellbone, which would explain the Hellbone soldiers patrolling the castle, began to speak up. "Welcome, what is your business here today?" She said in her chilling voice.

"My business is that I wish to offer partnership. The stupid humans have teamed up with the Ghoulish Guard, and if we join our superior forces, we can blow them off the face of the Earth." Josephine said.

The Empress's mouth frowned a little. "But are you not human yourself, you look like one to me." She said.

Josephine then defended herself. "I may be part human, but I've been against them after seeing what their previous 'Guardian' was like a year ago. I see humans as inferior, and perhaps we can cleanse Earth's surface of them."

The Empress scratched her chin. "Perhaps we could. You have my interest, but I wouldn't have a council if I didn't value their opinion. You may discuss your plan with them while I think about it in the other room." The Empress got up up and left the room. Neema and Ronnie were left standing there.

"I see you have found the ice warrior's friend, but you promised me you'd get _him,_ not her." Crimson said, refusing to say their names.

Neema nodded. "I would have gotten him had it not been for that pesky cure the humans came up with. It's not my fault, so don't sass me. Anyway, I really like your plan, especially because more deaths means more money for me. What about you Ronnie?"

Ronnie, still unable to talk because of her transformation, simply jumped like an excited school girl. "It seems she agrees. Give me a sec." Neema then walked up to the big door that their Empress went into and knocked.

Once she opened the door, Neema spoke up. "We have reached a decision. We want to go through with this partnership."

The Empress simply made a devilish grin, how appropriate. "Ah, then it's settled. We just need you to sign some paperwork, and then we can plan our attack." She said to Josephine.

"I appreciate it Empress..."

"Cassandra, call me Cassandra." She said.

* * *

The camera then cuts to Neema sat down at a table talking with Josephine and Crimson, and wiring down the information.

"So both are the rulers of this army?" Neema asked.

"Technically yes." Josephine said.

"But she calls you Madam, you must have power over her." Neema responded.

"Oh no, it's a misunderstanding. She simply calls me that and acts like she's on a lower level because she feels the need to make it up to me for saving her life." Josephine said. Neema just squinted and looked over at Crimson.

"It's true, we both have power. I'm the Commander of Battle, and she is the Commander of Civilization." Crimson said.

"I see..." Neema said continuing to write down the information. "Crimson is already confirmed, but Josephine, have you ever experienced death, or a near-death situation?"

"Well let's see. I was blown up once, and had to revive myself by fusing with a zombie girl's body, which is why I'm a hybrid. I was severely cut up in a battle against a white haired boy once, and I was nearly blown to bits by a dragon on the way to the portal here." Josephine said.

"Those work." Neema said checking a box on the paper. "So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate your battle skills?"

"Eight" said Josephine

"Nine" said Crimson

"Okay, acceptable numbers, both of which will be tested later..." Neema said marking more down on the paper. "Okay, if you two could both sign on these lines, we'll be in business." Neema said sliding the paper across the table.

"We don't have a pen." Crimson said. Neema simply snapped her finger, and a pen materialized in front of them in a poof of smoke. Josephine signed the top line, and Crimson signed the bottom one.

Neema then rolled up the paper and tied a ribbon around it. "Good. Now then, we shall plan our attack on the Humans." She said.

Josephine and Crimson stood up and walked with Neema out of the room and down the hallway.

The entered the room where the elites of Hell's forces were. Cassandra was there pointing at the various pictures one the wall. "If we use our machine to open a wall of portals like this, then we can get our forces out there quicker, and even provide separate travel ways for our airborne troops." Everyone nodded.

"Now then, we were informed that our enemies have a dragon in their army, Gargantua, the giant magma maiden will take care of that." Everyone looks over at the monstrously tall magma maiden, who stood at a ridiculous 13 feet, and simply looked back.

"As for their heroic Ice Warrior, who I was told stood above everyone else, as much as I would love to take him on myself and see what he's made of, I was told it would be better if Ronnie did it. I'm not sure why, but I trust Neema's judgement."

The camera cuts outside to see Hell's mighty forces lined up. "I have already sent our shadow messenger back to tell any remaining soldiers to wait for us in the woods by their gate." Crimson said.

"Open the portals!" Cassandra commanded. Soon a wall of white portals opened up, and the various troops began charging forward.

* * *

Back in the normal world, Mankind's forces had rebuilt and were settling down after their hard work. Lincoln was hanging around the front gate, and noticed the remaining monsters that fled from the raid. He grabbed the nearby rope that had a sign that read 'pull in case of attack' and pulled it. The bells began ringing the warriors gathered near the front.

A large amount of red portals opened and Hell's forces began pouring out. Lincoln simply squinted his eyes and pulled out his sword. "Bring on the fire."

 **A/N: Alright, I know this chapter was shorter than most, but the events that took place were a bit bland for me to find ways to stretch them out. Next time, we're gonna wrap up this hectic battle between these rivaling forces.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Responses**

Guest: I take it that the paper work was a nod to the "deal with the devil" saying.  
 **I never actually thought about it, so, good one.**

* * *

It was the day we had it all, but then the fire came from Earth and we lost it all. It was a day I had tears in my eyes, and it felt like it was only mine.

Chapter 9: Ultimate Downfall

The two sides were scattered all over fighting for domination of the battlefield. Catapults being fired into the monster hordes and fires spreading everywhere. Lincoln was holding his own out there. He was attacked by several monsters, but his ice magic and agile nature ensured him victory over every single one that attacked. A fireball then came down at him from above.

After shielding himself with an ice barrier, he looks up and sees a Deathcloud, a ghost-like monster who's body is made up of gas. She shot another fireball at him, but he used his ice magic to make winds that pushed it back up, and it exploded upon contact because of the fire and the gas mixing. Lincoln then heard a thud behind him followed by the grunt of an iron maiden. He turned ready to battle, but upon seeing his opponent, he just stopped and stared with shrunken pupils.

After the attacker took her spear out of the iron maiden's heart, she looked at Lincoln. It was Ronnie. The friend Lincoln thought would never be seen again was standing in front of him as a death angel, a hell monster. She flew up and kicked him, which sent him flying back, but he managed to stick his sword in the ground and stop himself. She then started running at him with her spear. He blocked it with his sword, and continued blocking Ronnie's constant attacks.

Meanwhile General Patrick and the other elites were busy near the front gate where most of the action was. Both sides of the battle loosing lives. Suddenly this large object comes over the wall. It was the giant magma maiden, Gargantua. Since Gargantua stood taller than the average ceiling, it was a wonder how anybody was supposed to fight her.

Crystal then whistled and Jean the dragon came flying in. Both Gargantua and Jean had the same reaction, roar at each other. Gargantua punched Jean, nearly knocking her to the ground, and Jean responded by blowing her fire breath at Gargantua. Since Jean was a dragon from the Ghoulish Guard Realm, her fire was a bit different than most fires, and could actually damage Gargantua.

Once Jean stopped to take a breath, the fire cleared up, showing the damage. The right side of Gargantua's face was now damaged enough to reveal the hell steel skeleton underneath the "skin" of her face. Jean flew up, and two catapults fired at Gargantua, hurting her even more.

Back to Lincoln and Ronnie, Lincoln was still just simply trying to avoid hurting her, because he just couldn't bare the thought of it. As Ronnie kept swinging the spear, she eventually knocked the sword of his hand and kicked him to the ground. He did a flip technique with his feet to flip her over him, giving him and opportunity to grab his sword.

He then finally decided to counter by hitting her spear. After they struggled against each other's weapons, they eventually did that circling thing, and Lincoln overpowered her, throwing the spear away. He then used his ice magic to freeze Ronnie to the ground. Not wanting to harm her, he simply ran away. He found what he wanted. It was a specially designed horn instrument that is played to sound a retreat. Lincoln blew into it, and the human soldiers asked no questions and began running, noticing that Hell's forces were overpowering them.

Lincoln was about to make it out, but he got grabbed by Ronnie, who managed to free herself, and she was flying him to the castle. She flew him into the now rundown throne room and was dropped to the floor. He began pulling out his sword, but Neema used her scythe to knock it away, and used her magic to block Lincoln's ice magic. Lincoln, now defenseless, then looked up at the throne to see the Empress herself, Cassandra.

"Ah, brave Ice Warrior, we meet at last. I knew from the moment I heard of you, that there was something special about you. But unfortunately for you, that special gift is leading to what is happening in a moment." Cassandra said.

"What, my death? If you're going to kill me then do it, I've already fought enough." Lincoln said, accepting his possible end. Cassandra just grinned and shook her head.

"You seem to be mistaken. Cassidy, get out here please." Cassandra said. From the nearby door, a monster girl who seemed seemed slightly human walked out. She wore black clothing, and was surrounded by smoke. Her eyes were completely dark red with reddish-pink pupils.

"Yes mother?" Cassidy asked.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln asked.

"Cassidy, take a look at this boy. He managed to beat one of my council members without even using any genuine attacks. How about him? He's certainly worthy." Cassandra said.

Cassidy looked him over and processed the information. "...yes, him."

"Uhh, what just happened here?" Lincoln asked.

Neema picked him up by the collar and informed him of his situation. "Congratulations, the princess has chosen you for marriage."

"WHAT!? But I'm only 11!" Lincoln informed her.

"So is she, what's your point?" Neema blankly replied. "...Have we met before?"

Lincoln just raised an eyebrow at the question, but got his mind back on topic. "Hey wait a minute, aren't weddings usually in churches, why would hell people get married then?"

"I think it would just be best for you to stop talking." Neema said, and then turned to Ronnie. "Hey Ronnie, look at this, your old friend Lincoln is getting married, be happy for him."

Ronnie, however, did not seem happy. In her mind, Lincoln's name kept repeating over and over, and it caused a strange reaction.

Lincoln then spoke up. "Come on Ronnie Anne, It's me!" He said.

Almost like a key to the lock, Ronnie's eyes regained their pupils, and she had all of her memories back. She then got in front of Lincoln and pointed her spear at Cassandra.

Neema then spoke from behind them. "Surely you don't think that you can escape with the new prince." She said pulling out her scythe.

Lincoln just looked at Ronnie. "Why do you still have those wings?" Ronnie then immediately realized the question and decided to put them to use. Ronnie grabbed Lincoln and began flying away.

Cassidy got upset. "Mom, she's stealing my prince!" She whined.

Cassandra looked at her daughter, then at her minions. "You heard her! Guards, take her down and bring back my daughter's prince!" The guards in the room immediately reacted, including Neema the Reaper Queen.

Neema ran ahead of the others, mostly because she doesn't wear heavy armor, and she used one of her spells to bring Ronnie down. For some odd reason, a gray portal opened underneath Lincoln, and it disappeared when he fell through it. Ronnie landed in the snow.

Cassandra ran out with the guards. Neema then spoke. "I caught Ronnie, but the boy somehow escaped."

Cassidy began pouting. Cassandra then hugged her. "It's okay, we'll get him back. Meanwhile, we'll lock this traitor up in our prison." The Empress said.

As Ronnie was locked up, Neema could only think one thing. 'Second step complete.'

 **A/N: It ain't over yet! The war has just started getting serious. AP100 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review Responses**

LasCasul03: I wonder where Lincoln ended up. And if Ronnie Anne will be free soon. So many questions, so little time, right?  
 **Yeah, I know what you mean.**

Guest: So Lincoln was wanted for an unholy wedding, that caught me by surprise. It looks like Ronnie Anne is free from the mind control but now time will tell how she escapes being locked up.  
 **Yeah, the plot has thickened. And Ronnie will unfortunately have to wait a while.**

* * *

 **Arc 4, new intro.**

It is time we say goodbye to the old life and let go of the knife that sharpens our life. Be glad to say goodbye.

Chapter 10: Unity Kingdom

5 months have passed since Lincoln's disappearance in the _previous chapter_. Hell's forces have begun to spread and take over, and Mankind has been struggling to keep themselves together. Josephine's monsters seem to have a camp set up away from most of Hell's forces, and it is being used as an opportunity to attack. Mankind has suggested the only way to win left.

General Patrick is standing with Azure, who is now an adviser because of her intelligence. "What do you propose then?" Azure asked.

The General simply looked down in shame. "Our only chance to survive is if we unite with the Purge Bandits." He said shamefully. Azure looked shocked.

"The criminals? How can you be certain they'll be willing to join us?" She asked.

Patrick then looked back up. "I talked to their leader, Sally. She said that she and her bandits will fight with us _in line_ for the monster's destruction. Send the messenger eye to Crystal and the rest of the Ghoulish Guard. Mankind has been under the foot of the monsters for too long. I lost good soldiers out there, but it is time we strike back. Today we unite, and form the greatest force we can manage."

Later at the castle, General Patrick and Crystal were discussing with Sally about the uniting nations.

"You clearly misunderstand me, I don't hate humans. I'm with you, I swear." Sally said. She appeared to be a woman in her 20s with black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing brown leather clothing. She also had a gray bandanna over her mouth.

The General then spoke up. "Look, we want you to join too, but we can't let you see the royal ones to discuss this with those weapons on you."

"Fine, take them." Sally then took the gun off of her back and threw it at Patrick, and she put her sword down on the nearby table. "Look, I'm completely defenseless now, so let me in will you?"

Crystal sighed. "Fine, since you are now unarmed, you can see their rulers." She then opened the door and entered the throne room with Sally under her check. They approached the King of Lunar Kingdom, and the Queen who ruled over Sunborn before it was destroyed.

"Greetings. I am Crystal, the ruler of the Ghoulish Guard. This is Sally, the leader of the Purge Bandits. Due to a common opinion, we are here to discuss the possibility of forming a truce to help stand a chance against the monstrous forces that plague us." Crystal said.

The King was first to speak. "You must take me for a fool if you believe I would form an alliance with those crooks." He complained.

The Sunborn Queen then intervened. "The ice warrior who once lived for our kingdom would've wanted me to put trust in Sally, so I will."

Sally then looked at the grumpy king. "She's right you know, I may be 'filthy' and a 'gun nut,' but my forces want nothing except for humanity's survival. Besides it's already 2 to 1 here if you don't even include me in the vote." She said.

"Fine, but if any one of your troops steps out of line, you're all out of here, you hear me?" The Lunar King said angrily.

"Understood. Now then, let's plan an attack that they couldn't counter in a million years." Sally told Crystal.

Crystal just narrowed her eyes. "Unless we find a way to warm the planet back up, no lifeforms will live to see the next million years."

Sally just turned to the Sunborn Queen. "This woman is a major bummer." She said pointing at Crystal. Crystal just rolled her eyes, picked Sally up, and walked out. Upon exiting, they pass Patrick and Azure who were talking to pass time.

"So, scientists really once thought of a serum that would speed up pregnancies?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, but the project was cancelled for _many_ reasons, some more obvious than others." Azure said blankly, preferring not to think about it, she then turned the two leaders who just came out the door. "Anyway, did they agree to the truce or not?"

Sally, after being put down, picked her stuff up. "Oh they agreed alright. From now on, poison and guns are on the battle menu."

Azure then nodded. "With access to gun technology, we'll certainly have a better chance. That also means I can put a couple into my winged battle suit." Azure said.

Next to them, a purple portal opened up, and head enchantress Thea came out. "I've looked all over Crystal's realm, he's nowhere in there either."

General Patrick sighed. "Thea, why do you keep looking? It's been 5 months, I think his journey is done." Patrick said.

Crystal then butted in. "I've seen how the white haired ones operate. Simple death is not an issue. He's already died once, I don't think his soul will just stop at twice." She said.

"So what's been happening here? Cause I've been camping in that realm for a week." Thea said.

"We've united with the bandits and now we have gun technology on our side." General Patrick said.

Thea just closed her spell book. "Hmm...okay then."

"Anyway, our plan is to attack the Undead's base that's off to the side. What we're going to do is launch a main attack lead by Azure in her battle suit. What they won't know is that we'll have two ambushes break down the side walls and start closing in, and bring them all down."

Thea the nodded. "I like the sound of that."

Azure then walked up to Thea. "Good, cause you're gonna have to be one of our wall breakers with your explosion spell." She then walked off.

* * *

Azure walked into her house, which was being shared between her, her sisters, and the Loud Family. She went up the stairs to her room. She had been busy working on her winged battle suit for a long time. She opened the brown bag she was carrying and pulled out two machine pistols given to her by Sally. She immediately went to work on installing two holsters in the battle suit to hold them in place.

There was a knock at the door. Azure put down her tools and lifted her goggles. "Come in." She said. The door opened, revealing the twins. "Oh hey you two, what's up?"

"You said that the head of magic would be looking for Linky again, where is he?" Lola asked.

"Sorry you two, but Thea didn't find him. She's been camping in different worlds over the past 5 months and has not seen a sign of him. At this point, we'll be lucky that, if we find him, he'll be alive." Azure then noticed them tearing up. "That's not ensuring is it? I haven't had kids yet, I don't know how to handle them."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lana asked.

"Of course he is. We're talking about the guy who joined the army at age 11, survived getting infected by zombies long enough to be cured, survived a fight against the Ghoulish Guard matriarch, survived fighting the...man he survives a lot of crap." Azure said, now realizing how crazy this adventure was. "Well, if he survived all that stuff, I don't think surviving in whatever land he ended up in will be any real challenge. Anyway, I need to change into my battle suit, so you have to leave."

5 Minutes Later

Azure walked out of her room in her battle suit. It was made of metal mesh that was durable yet flexible. It had artificial wings that were powered, allowing flight, and as for weapons, two long retractable blades in the sleeves were built in, along with the new guns in the holsters she just added.

"Wow! What's that for?" Lola asked.

"I'm needed for this attack, and this suit will surely help." Azure said.

"Isn't that a bit uncomfortable on the skin?" Lana asked.

"Hardly, the inside layer was designed to comfort the skin like pajamas." Azure said. She then walked out the door, and the wings on her suit opened. They started releasing the acceleration and Azure flew towards the castle.

Azure landed in front of the other elites. "Okay, let's roll." She said. After the plan was reviewed again, the army of Mankind's forces marched their way to the Undead's base.

 **A/N: I just got a bag full of cliffhangers man. Next chapter will be invasion of the Undead's base. AP100 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review Responses**

Guest: It looks like many characters are able to see how big of a threat is coming if they are willing to form uneasy alliances.  
 **Conditions have gone down the toilet.**

* * *

It is time we say goodbye to the old life and let go of the knife that sharpens our life. Be glad to say goodbye.

Chapter 11: Triple Threat

 _Josephine's Base_

Josephine was gone for the moment, leaving only Crimson and some of the guards to handle the base. Mankind and the Ghoulish Guard were ready to bring everything down in their attack. It started with Azure, in her newly finished winged battle suit, flying right through the gate, breaking it down. Several troops followed her in. Crimson stood in the center, and threatened the humans by slamming her greatsword onto the ground, which created a bit of fire.

On the two sides of the base, the The Ghoulish Guard, and Thea as a wall breaker, walked up to the west side, and Sally with her group of bandits walked up to the east. Thea charged up an explosion spell, and Sally placed a bomb on her wall. Both sides suddenly blew open, and now the Undeads were surrounded. The three groups then started taking down the small horde.

Mankind's main troops were cutting down with their medieval style weaponry, the Ghoulish Guard were using their agile monster styles to overrun the undead soldiers, and the bandits were using their guns to mow down the army.

Before long, Crimson was the only one left. Thea fired a few magic missiles at her, and then took her down with a magic arrow. Crimson, now injured, was thrown into one of the built-in prison cells in the base.

"Okay, mission accomplished." General Patrick said.

"But what about their leader and the rest of them?" Asked Azure.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for them and battle it out. Since we still have time, Azure, Crystal, perhaps you can use Thea's teleporting spell to get some supplies and come back." Patrick said.

Thea opened her book and summoned a white portal. Azure and Crystal went through it, and Thea followed

Unfortunately, sending them away, was quite a bad decision. Cause about 5 minutes later, the big bad leader came, and she was ready to destroy everything. That's right, it's MFing Josephine riding in on a skeleton horse, followed by the rest of her army. Thick clouds just started blocking the sun and making it dark too. Josephine got off, and immediately started having a stare-down with General Patrick, who already had his two swords out.

Josephine responded by pulling out her two swords, and the two armies charged each other. Josephine and Patrick had started clashing swords, and since both of them had two, it was quite chaotic. Meanwhile the other troops have to deal with their problems.

Skeleton soldiers were charging a couple of bandits. While their bullets were able to take down a few, it didn't stop one from throwing his spear and impaling one of the bandits right through the head. The others shot the rest down.

On the other flank, some knights were cutting down some zombies, and unfortunately a couple of knights were bitten and had to be cut down too since they got infected too fast.

Up on the tower, Sally was manning the role of high gunman. A ghost almost sweeped her over the side, but she ducked. She then pulled out her flare pistol and shot the ghost with it, since fire was generally an effective way to kill them. Sally then looked back down and began firing at monster heads again with her gun. "DIE YOU FREAKS!" She screamed as she quickly aimed and fired like a pro.

Soon most of the foot soldiers were down, and they ran back out of the base, leaving the duel between Josephine and Patrick the only thing left. They both somehow managed to knock their secondary swords out of each other's hands. But soon came the worst, as Josephine knocked away General Patrick's other sword, and stabbed him right in the gut.

Patrick fell backwards, and Josephine wouldn't let it end. She kneeled down, and began punching him across the face over and over, making his face bloodier and bloodier. Once she felt satisfied, she picked him up and threw him against the wall. Everyone was in shock, and rushed to Patrick's aid.

"It's over, your general is dead, there is no saving him." She then held out her hand, and her electric sword teleported back to her hand. However, a white portal soon opened up, and out cam Crystal, Thea, and Azure. Thea and Crystal immediately activated their healing magic, hoping to save him.

Soon the foot soldiers of Josephine's army came flooding back in. Josephine also released Crimson from her cell. With the Undeads now claiming the base back, they were certain there was no concern.

Azure then flew through the armies, activating the sleeve blades on her battle suit, and just cutting everything away. When skeleton soldiers started to challenge her, she simply flew up and knocked off her heads. She then landed and saw the zombies surrounding her. She deactivated the blades and pulled out her machine pistols. She then started mowing down all of the zombies around her.

Soon Josephine charged the electricity in her blade, and fired it at Azure. It didn't hit her directly, but while trying to dodge, she somehow fell over. Josephine then used her cobalt sword's electricity to bind Azure down.

Josephine started grinding her two swords against each other while approaching slowly, only to stop upon heading the click of a gun. Sally was aiming right at Josephine. "Make another move, and you're dead meat." She said. Josephine simply grinned, dropped her swords, and raised her hands. Electricity from the sword began zapping toward Sally, who fired one shot before being zapped.

The stray shot hit Josephine's shoulder, who grabbed onto it in pain. She then grabbed her electric sword, and was ready to stab Azure with it, until suddenly a blast from the other side of the wall sent her flying to the opposite one. The electricity binding Azure went away, and she stood up. Everyone looked at where the blast came from, to see a gray portal.

Out of it came what seemed to be humans, but they were giant and albino, and wore black colored thick winter clothes. They used big clubs as weapons, and ran around squashing the Undeads like they were nothing. Their leader, who was a female in a mask and had a giant hook weapon took on Crimson, but for once Crimson felt outmatched, because the Giant Clan's leader was standing at an amazing 10 feet in height.

Josephine finally got up, and looked around at the Chaos. She ran up to the gray portal. "What's going on he..." Josephine stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing a silhouette in the portal. It started to step through, revealing blank pants and white shoes. More of it came through, showing a sliver jacket with black shoulder patches.

The figure stepped all the way through, and the portal closed behind it. The glowing red light from the right eye is what scared Josephine the most.

"No... NO! It's not possible!" Josephine said.

The very person standing in front of her right now... staring right down her soul with a very pissed off glare... was Lincoln.

 **A/N: And the cliffhangers continue. That is chapter 11, and we're about to have some serious business. AP100 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review Responses**

Guest: Patrick's death certainly shows that not everyone is going to make it out of this conflict.  
 **It seems my trick worked as well as it did before. You'll find out in a bit.**

* * *

It is time we say goodbye to the old life and let go of the knife that sharpens our life. Be glad to say goodbye.

Chapter 12: Permafrost Return

In all the chaos in the Undead's Fort, Lincoln, the ice knight gone for 5 months as of the time, was standing there, and ready to make his return. He did not change much, except he now had a silver jacket with black shoulder patches instead of his old blue jacket. He was currently staring down Josephine.

He simply held his hands out a little, and this cold wind started forming ice one them. Soon the wind stopped, revealing long and sharp silver ice claws. He then jumped forward and attacked Josephine. He slashed her across her torso twice, before throwing her up, jumping, and round house kicking her in the air into a wall. She raised herself off the ground, with an angry look.

Meanwhile, the monster troops were still getting destroyed. A giant warrior smashed a skeleton warrior apart with her giant club. Next to the giant, one of Crystal's elite soldiers, Zoe the Monstrous Walker, was tearing down skeletons with her primal nature of fighting. She had a great sword, and was running around killing Undeads with her brute force and animal-like nature.

Crystal's other elite soldier, Draco the Ghoulish Mage, was using his various spells to take down hordes. He was being attacked by a group of ghosts, so he opened a purple portal, and out came Jean the Dragon. She spit out her acidic fire and burned the ghosts up, cause once again, that was an effective way to kill them in this world.

All the while, Thea and Crystal were still trying to keep the nearly dead General Patrick alive with their healing spells. Azure had her two guns out, and Sally had her gun out. Both of them shooting down any undead who threatened to get near the injured general.

Crimson, the loyal commander of battle, was currently fighting the Giant Clan leader, Grace the Great. Crimson never fought somebody taller than herself before, because her hellbone species had a ridiculously tall stature, standing at 6 ft when she was a mere 11 years of age. Grace had a large hook weapon that was clashing with Crimson's fiery greatsword.

Back with Lincoln and Josephine, the two were fist fighting as of the moment on top of the raised platform in the base. and Josephine felt like she was winning. Lincoln then quickly ducked, picked up a rock from the ground, and smashed it right into Josephine's face, giving her a black eye. Lincoln then picked her up and threw her over the side of the platform.

Josephine hit the ground in a pretty rough fashion. Because Lincoln had his new silver ice claws out, his grip had punctured her skin. Now very injured, Josephine tried to reach for her nearby electric sword. Lincoln then jumped high up in the air, using frosty winds to hold himself up. He then held out his claws, and used the wind to direct himself right at Josephine, flying right at her.

Josephine tried using whatever strength was left to lift up her arm and shoot the electricity, but Lincoln flew in to fast and made his attack.

 _shing_

As Lincoln stood behind her now, Josephine's entire right arm was cut off of her shoulder. She grabbed it in pain and fell over. She then tried to crawl away with her one arm. Lincoln grabbed the golden hilt from inside his new jacket, and from the hilt formed a silver ice blade. He walked up to Josephine, ready to finish her off, and she used her one arm to try and block it while cowering in fear.

As Lincoln started to bring down the blade, he stopped upon hearing a chilling voice he remembered all too well. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Cassandra the hell empress said. She walked up to Lincoln and Josephine's bloody scene. She looked down at the cowering girl, and up the ice warrior. Upon seeing him, she stomped. "Ugh, you! Of course it's you! You have no idea how pissed I am that you're back!"

Lincoln then spoke for the first time since he came back. "I thought you'd want be back, considering you were apparently going to marry me to your daughter." Meanwhile, Josephine on the ground just kept watching the two argue.

"Ugh, of course I was going to, she chose you. I personally don't get what she sees in you, but she apparently sees a lot. For the past 5 months she's been bugging me about getting you back! Well, it doesn't matter, you're not my business right now." Cassandra then summoned a cursed fireball in her hand and threw it at Lincoln, which forced him away.

Cassandra then looked down. "Josephine, you were left to guard this spot, it was literally one job, and you couldn't even do that." The empress said.

"Look at my damn arm! This is not the time for this!" She screamed from the ground, still having trouble getting up.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Oh believe me, it's time for this Josephine. I'm afraid that failures are not tolerated by my army, and you've certainly failed." The empress said.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Josephine asked.

The empress grinned. "To you, nothing, but your kingdom however, well, it's just so easy for me to take over. Like this remote for example." She said pulling out a remote. "Aaaand _boop!_ " She said pressing the button on it. In the distance and explosion could be seen and heard.

Josephine then looked out in the distance in shock in terror, and started tearing up. "My home. No..."

Cassandra then bent her knees to get down on Josephine's level. "I'm gonna go now, and I suggest you pick yourself up, and run along. I don't know where you're going, but it's not back to my army, that's for sure." Cassandra then walked out of the base, leaving Josephine crying over the detonation of her kingdom.

Lincoln, now standing with the other elite soldiers, spoke his mind. "Man, I thought I turned evil."

"You kidding?" Azure asked. Lincoln then looked over at her and widened his eyes upon seeing her battle suit.

"Ooookay, doc, I'm trying to be as nice as I can here, seeing you in that makes me very uncomfortable." Lincoln then looked down at the injured general. "Oh lord! What are you waiting for, get him back to the castle infirmary!" He said.

Sally then looked at the young boy. "What are you going to do?"

Lincoln then looked over at the still crying Josephine, who was now standing up, and crying onto Crimson's shoulder. "I'm gonna see if I can help her."

Sally, being raised by the monster-hating bandits, spoke her mind. "She doesn't deserve to be helped! Look at what she did to Patrick!"

Lincoln then turned his head so that only his red eye was visible. "I'd watch that tone if I were you." Lincoln then walked up to Josephine and Crimson. Upon sight of him, Josephine hid behind Crimson, who stood there protecting her.

"Go away, haven't you done enough to us? First you forget about me, and then you hurt Josephine." Crimson said. Lincoln just stood there with his arms raised.

"Hey now, Crimson, I'm sure we can be reasonable."

Crimson then looked at him, and looked to her side as if staring at Josephine. "Hmm, now that I think about it, would you consider letting us join you?"

"What!?" Josephine screamed.

Crimson then started holding Josephine close. "Listen, those beasts wronged us deeply, and since Josephine here is acting like a baby, I guess it's within my authority to request a truce."

"NO! He'll kill us while we sleep!" Josephine screamed while using her one arm to punch Crimson's armor.

"Madam Josephine, please stop, it's embarrassing." Crimson said.

"Okay, look, I'm sure if I can manipulate some things, I can get you two in. I think I also know where to get a prosthetic for her arm."

* * *

Lincoln walked out of the infirmary door. Sally was first to speak. "So what's the damage?" She asked.

Lincoln then took a breath. "Well, surprise surprise, Patrick's not dead." Everyone looked happy. "However, he's in a coma, and it's impossible to tell when he'll wake up." Everyone looked sad again.

"But if he's in a coma, then who's supposed to be our General?" Thea asked.

Lincoln sighed. "We're going to have to go with our best option for a replacement. Therefore, Crystal!" Lincoln then pointed at Crystal, who looked shocked at his choice.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah you, you're very experienced, and I believe you fit the role quite well. Now then, I know we're all worried here, but you got to get out here." Everyone left the infirmary, and went about their daily business. Lincoln sat down at a bench in the infirmary and pulled out a book while facing you, the reader.

"Well, since it's going to be a while before everything's done in there, I'm going to be sharing you a few tales of old blood." Lincoln the opened the book.

 **A/N: And that's Arc 4 everyone. The next Arc will be about several tales involving the lore of A Cold Tale's past. AP100 out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review Responses**

Guest: So Patrick survived, after all. I suppose it makes sense that the Hell Empress would be cruel even to her own subordinates.  
 **Yes, he did in fact survive, but he's in a coma and down for the count for now. As for Cassandra's cruelty, well, let's just say she has a bit of a right to be.**

* * *

 **Arc 5 is here.**

Read the book of old, its legends and its myths. The testaments it told, about the cold eclipse. It's time we open the book and read the tales of blood.

Chapter 13: Lucas & Fire

Lincoln was about to start reading a tale from the old book, but was greeted by a surprise that came sooner than he expected. Crystal opened the door and sat down next to him. "Uh, a bit too close." Lincoln said.

Crystal then spoke. "They agreed to make me the new General, and they're making my new armor now. I heard you were reading so I figured I should turn your attention to a story that is worth a read."

Crystal flipped the pages, and stopped on a page with the title of the story she wanted him to read.

* * *

 **The One Who Turned**

Time: 12 Years Before The Present

There was once a White Haired One named Lucas who had a unique form of ice magic and he was loved by many. He fought well, and protected mankind with a passion. However, his passion would soon grow dim and dark, for he could not tolerate the greed and insecurity.

A bunch of warriors were gathered by a house in the woods, angry and shouting. The white haired one named Lucas showed up. He had a similar appearance to Lincoln, but was a bit older, his hair was in a messier hair style, and he wore a black headband. He wore a white shirt with silver pants and black shoes. He floated in on frosty winds.

"Okay, what's the problem here?" Lucas asked.

"The family in that house are dangerous." Said one of the warriors.

"What did they do?" Lucas asked.

"They're hybrids!" Shouted a woman from the back. She was the leader of the riot and walked up.

"Well, that would answer the question 'What are they,' but what did they do?" Lucas asked.

"I told you, they're hybrids, human and monster, this is not what we're born to do." She told him.

Lucas just pinched his nose. "Look, ma'am, I'm going to need proof they're actually a threat to society before I act. You're not proving anything." Lucas said.

"But they are a threat. If we let them show themselves to the public, soon everyone will be doing it, and real people will become a dying breed." She said.

"Sooo, let me get this straight. My sole purpose is to guard the human race, but in return you simply want me to kill somebody because you see hybrids as a threat just for existing. Are you aware of how shallow, vile, and inconsiderate that is?" Lucas asked.

"Are you going to do your job or not?" The woman asked.

"My job is to take down threats, not kill anybody off just because they're something different." Lucas said.

"Fine! I'll do it myself." She shouted before pulling out a poisoned sword.

Lucas just got angry. "I think maybe you should think this through."

"Oh I have. If you're not doing it, then I'm doing it." The woman then charged for the house. Lucas reached out his hand, and frosty winds picked the woman up by the throat. She was lifted into the air, and Lucas closed his fist, which caused the winds to compress and choke the woman to death, and she fell down to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at what he had just done. Lucas then turned to the humans. "I will not vow my life to protect a race of inconsiderate jerks who can't accept people who have different likes in life. If you want to harm this family, you'll have to get through me first."

The warriors then tried attacking Lucas, but each one was taken down easily. Ice spikes were impaling, projectiles shooting, and all the warriors were just getting torn down. There was one who stood above the rest, a man in what seemed like a special suit of armor.

This man had a spear, and was able to fight against Lucas in an almost unnatural way. All of the magic was dodged perfectly, and Lucas couldn't keep up with it forever, eventually, the man too became a bit tired of the battle. He threw his spear at Lucas, and it struck Lucas right in the head. The White Haired One was down for the count.

The armored man grabbed his spear and made his way to the house. Lucas, dead on the ground, found his soul being transported to the darkest land below inside the earth's core.

Lucas found himself just popping up onto a platform and falling onto the floor. He was then greeted by the former Reaper King, Neema's father. "Ah, welcome to our fiery land." He said.

Lucas looked around and sighed. "I can't believe I failed that family."

"Yes, how sad, whatever, but unfortunately, you can't pass the gate without your hell transformation." The Reaper said. He slammed his scythe on the ground, and Lucas transformed in a cloud of smoke. Once is cleared, it revealed his transformation.

Lucas was now dressed in a purple shirt, black pants, black shoes, and his white hair was a lavender color. From his hands, came blue fire, cursed flames as they're called.

"Your citizenship begins now." The Reaper King said.

 _10 years later (2 years before The Present)_

Lucas, now a famous hell warrior, was roaming the frozen world. He was no longer considered the White Haired One since he died, and a new one was born. But he didn't care, since he saw humans as judgy and cruel. He was searching for one human in particular, the one that killed him that one day.

Lucas found the village that he remembered was nearby from that spot, and knew that's where he lived. Lucas was walking through the woods, and he stumbled upon that village.

He made no hesitation to start wrecking the place. He teleported up in the air, and began to throw cursed fireballs down on the citizens below. This set houses ablaze and was burning down everything. Lucas then flew down to the surface and pulled out a sword made of cursed ardite, a metal found deep in hell's grounds.

Lucas smiled when he saw that his plan worked. The chaos lured out the armored man and his spear. The man charged just like before, but Lucas grabbed the spear, and used his sword to cut the spear's long wooden handle, making it useless.

Lucas then began to cut the armored man across the chest several times, piercing through the man's armor since his sword was made of a much stronger metal. Lucas then stopped to charge up his last swing, and when he did it, the man's head came clean off.

* * *

Lincoln then closed the book. "Man... so that's the guy you confused me for?"

Crystal nodded.

"But based on the book, he looked nothing like me after dying." Lincoln said.

Crystal then just looked away. "He has used disguises before." She then got up and walked out of the infirmary.

Lincoln just blinked and went back to reading his book.

 **A/N: And that's the first tale of old. Next time, we uncover some secret family pasts. AP100 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review Responses**

LasCasul03: Hmm...this Lucas guy looks like trouble. My theory is that he may be related to Lincoln...maybe.  
 **He not related to Lincoln, that was confirmed before.**

Guest: So we got some backstory about Lucas and what his soul has been up to after death.  
 **Yeah, he's not peaceful by any means.**

* * *

Read the book of old, its legends and its myths. The testaments it told, about the cold eclipse. It's time we open the book and read the tales of blood.

Chapter 14: Family Tales

Lincoln was reading some more of the book, and then he got 2 visitors he'd never expect ever. Crimson and Josephine walked up to him. Josephine sat down next to him, and Crimson stood in front of them.

Crimson then spoke. "You two have a lot of bad blood that needs to be cleaned now." She said.

Josephine then sighed. "Look, we got my arm replaced, I don't see the point in bringing this up." She said. This brought up a certain detail.

Josephine's right arm was replaced by a prosthetic. It had a gray shoulder pad to help link it to her shoulder, the arm was made of damascus steel, which gave it a cool pattern, and the hand was made of iron, which gave it a dark gray color. Josephine's jacket also had to have what was left of the right sleeve cut off so that her arm could have room to move.

Lincoln then spoke. "Yeah, besides we're on the same side now, I don't see the point in ripping each other's throats out." Lincoln said.

Crimson got steamed. "You two have both nearly killed each other, you can't just let this go over the span of an hour like it's some stupid snack argument." She said.

Lincoln then spoke. "Crimson, listen. I can create ice, this girl right here is half zombie, and I literally came back to life after being bitten by a zombie. Now, with all that considered, do you really feel the need to hold us to realistic expectations?" Lincoln asked.

Crimson just facepalmed and sighed. "Fine have it your way."

Josephine then noticed Lincoln's book. "Oh hey, I know something you can read." She then flipped a few pages, and the story's title came up.

* * *

 **The Zombie Woman**

Time: 8 Years Before The Present

There was once a house with a man, a woman, and their 7 year old daughter. The man spent time at home caring for their daughter while the woman spent days fighting off invaders with other knights.

One day the Undeads invaded their house that off in the woods. The woman had to defend them. She used her two swords that emitted electricity, and she wore armor that was very strong.

She was being attacked by a zombie horde and was cutting them down in flawless succession. Her husband and daughter watched her from inside through a window. She cut one up like 5 times, and pounced on another. She was destroying.

Soon it came down to the last few. She put her two swords together in an X shape against her armor, and a large amount of electricity started surrounding the blades. She then pointed the swords outwards, and the electricity went out in a massive and destructive wave that killed the rest in less than a second. She put her swords into the sheathes on her back and began walking back.

A small explosion came from the distance, and the woman had no time to react before getting hit by a weird green slime that was debris from the explosion. The woman then began to cough as her skin turned green and her eyes became completely black with red pupils. She then turned and began to continue going toward the house.

The man and daughter were now scared and saddened. Other zombies soon started joining the now zombified woman in her march. Her eyes then started twitching. She then started moving slower, as if resisting the urge to kill. She closed her eyes and held her head.

After a good 5 seconds, her hands came down and she opened her eyes. They were now back to normal, except the white sclera was now yellow. She pulled her swords back out and started cutting up more of the zombies, and now that she was showing hostility, they all turned toward her instead. She was backing up to the house very slowly.

As zombies came toward her, she just cut them down. Eventually faster footsteps could be heard. In rode the former queen of undeads, Yvette the skeleton queen, on her skeleton horse. She got off and pulled out her blade.

The woman then put the swords back in an X pattern to charge another electric wave. Yvette then charged at the woman, only to be completely destroyed upon being hit by the woman's electric wave attack.

She then walked over to the remains of the queen and put the crown on. From that day forward, she was the new queen. Queen Jamie.

* * *

Lincoln closed the book. "Well that was cool an all, but why did you make me read it?"

Josephine then smiled. "Queen Jamie was my mom."

"Oh... Hey wait a minute! If she turned into a zombie after you were born, then why are you a hybrid?"

Josephine sighed. "Despite the coincidence, it's actually unrelated to my mom's transformation. Since you asked I may as well tell you. When I turned 13, I wanted to follow in her footsteps."

* * *

 _Flashback- 2 Years Before The Present_

Josephine was jumping up and down. She had been given her mom's two swords, and had her own chest piece of armor made. She then roamed the nearby woods searching for adventure. She soon saw flames in the distance, and ran toward them. The young girl looked around and saw flaming houses in the monster village she just ran into. She then looked up and saw the one responsible.

It was there that Josephine met the previous White Haired One, Lucas. Upon sight of her, Lucas threw a couple fireballs down at her. They hit the girl's armor piece and knocked her down. She got back up and drew her mother's swords. She then used the yellowish one that emitted white bolts, and shot a large lightning bolt at Lucas.

Lucas teleported out of the way, and wound up in front of Josephine with his sword out. He slashed her across the chest and kicked her up in the air. He then charged up flames in his hands, and shot them as a laser toward Josephine.

 _boom_

In the small explosion caused by the impact, well, it was messy, we'll just say that. It honestly looked like Josephine was dead for good, and Lucas even smiled and started walking away.

However, there was one thing he never accounted for, the serious persistence of Josephine's soul. Rather than being transported to a realm of afterlife, her soul searched the village and found the body of a zombie girl that was the same age as her, possibly give or take a year or so.

Josephine possessed the zombie girl's body, and it ended up creating a glitch in the reality. The now walking Josephine had her body constantly glitching between her appearance and that of the zombie girl. She then walked up behind Lucas with a look of serious anger on her face, and electricity was being emitted from her glitching body.

Lucas, honestly confused at the sight, readied a cursed fireball in his hand. The electricity surrounding the glitching body soon completely consumed it, and frightened Lucas a little. By the time it calmed down, it revealed a more stable body. Josephine's body was recreated, but now the entire left half of her body was made of zombie flesh, and her left eye now had the completely black with red pupil thing that the zombies had.

Josephine stretched out her two hands, and her two swords were teleported back into them. She then pressed the swords against herself, charging the same electric wave she learned from her mom.

Lucas was ready to run, but a bolt from the charging wave came out and wrapped around his ankle, preventing him from escaping. Josephine then released her wave, and completely mutilated Lucas.

She then put her swords back into the sheathes on her back and smiles. "And I won right now." She said.

* * *

"And when I went home, my mom just disappeared. Apparently she left the throne for me to take." Josephine said.

Lincoln then nodded. "Hmm, what happened to your father by the way?"

Josephine sighed. "Oh, we has long dead by then, he passed away around a year after my mom became queen. Here's a picture of him." Josephine then reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a picture of the same man. Lincoln however, just squinted, and then his eyes widened.

"Uh, Josephine?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

Lincoln then took a breath. "I know who that man is, and this can only mean one thing."

Josephine then became really confused. "What?"

Lincoln took another breath. "...we're cousins."

 **A/N: I'm real evil leaving you off here. Next chapter will be what happened to Lincoln in the alternate dimension for those 5 months he was gone. AP 100 out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Review Responses**

Guest: Lincoln and Josephine being cousins sure caught me by surprise, it was nice learning a bit about Josephine's mom too.  
 **I've been waiting a long time to pull that rug out from under everyone.**

* * *

Read the book of old, its legends and its myths. The testaments it told, about the cold eclipse. It's time we open the book and read the tales of blood.

Chapter 15: Frozen Parallels

Josephine, still shocked by the news, spoke up. "You're kidding me."

Lincoln shook his head. "Nope, we're cousins, that guy was my uncle that I was told disappeared for some reason. Now I know why, because we wanted to go live with your mom."

Crimson then spoke up. "Well, as much as I'd hate to interrupt, I want to know how on earth you survived being in that other realm."

Josephine then spoke. "And how about telling us where the Giants came from."

Lincoln sighed. "Okay, it all started 5 months ago when Cassandra wanted to marry me to her daughter." Once Lincoln said that, Crimson's right eye began to twitch a little, because she still had a bit of a crush on him from when she was alive. "I ended up being flown out by Ronnie, a friend of mine that died and came back as a hell monster."

Josephine then looked at Crimson and back to Lincoln. "That seems to happen to your friends a lot."

* * *

 _Flashback- 5 Months Before The Present_

Lincoln landed in a world that seemed like his own, but everything was some shade of gray. Unfortunately he was so tired, that he passed out on the spot. What seemed to be a human woman found him, except she was albino, very large, and wearing black colored thick winter clothing. She was a giant. She picked him up and started walking back to where she came from.

When Lincoln woke up, he found himself on a huge bed. "What the? Where am I?"

"My home." A voice responded. Lincoln looked up and saw the giant. Since adult giants typically stood at around 9 feet tall, he was certainly surprised.

"I found you in the snow, so I brought you here. But one thing that bothers me is how you look. Your clothes, and even your very body has colors never seen by my people before." She said.

Lincoln looked down and remembered that everything here was black, white, or some shade of gray like an old movie. Because his skin had a cream color and his jacket was blue, that gave two big flags that he didn't belong here.

"Well, you better get comfy, cause my people are having a rivalry with the dragonfolk." She said.

"The what now?" Lincoln asked.

"Dragonfolk, they're kinda like us, but they have wings, tales, and are in between our heights." She said. Lincoln assumed that meant around 6ft like an average human adult, since he was nearly 4 and a half feet tall, and she was 9ft.

"So, do your people have a queen or something?" Lincoln asked.

 _transition_

Lincoln was in a large building standing in front of the leader of the Giant Clan. Her name was Grace, and she was known as Grace the Great. Unlike her fellow giants, Lincoln understood how weird that title is.

"So, tiny one, we have a problem on our hands with our rivals the, dragonfolk. If you can help us, we'll try to find you a way to your home." Grace said.

Lincoln, having no other choice, accepted. "Okay, I'll do it."

Grace put her hands together. "Good, now then, you told me you have ice magic, correct?"

Lincoln nodded.

Grace then stood up. "Then follow me. I know a way we can increase your power." She stood up and Lincoln followed. They both entered a cold room, where Grace grabbed something off the shelf.

Grace opened her hand revealing silver ice in the shape of a heart. "This is an ice dragon heart. Dragon hearts are special artifacts that one receives upon killing a dragon, or in our case, a member of the dragonfolk."

Lincoln then grabbed it. "So what do I do with this?" Lincoln asked.

Grace then responded with something Lincoln didn't understand. "Absorb it."

Lincoln just looked at it.

Grace scratched her chin. "Do you not know how?"

"No. No I don't." Lincoln said.

Grace just sighed. "Okay. It's a simple process. You hold it close, close your eyes, and try to focus your energy onto it."

Lincoln followed the steps, and then he felt it vibrate.

Grace then told him the next step. "Now let go of it." Lincoln did what he was told, and it started floating up. The heart began to disintegrate into frosty winds that surrounded him and went into him. "Your ice powers should now be far better." Grace said.

Lincoln then tried using some wind to carry himself, and unlike before, it was much more stable, and he could hold himself better.

 _5 months later- 1 Day Before The Present_

Lincoln was running through the battlefield alongside the Giant Clan, now dressed in his new silver jacket. He was using his improved sword, which now had a silver ice blade that could appear and disappear at will. Inside the golden hilt was a frost star, which caused the blade to emit small blue bolts of lightning because of the star's power.

Lincoln was tearing down the rivaling dragonfolk in battle. He cut one up twice to make a large X with the slash marks. He leaped into the air and brought his blade down on another. Then he formed his silver ice claws, which was a borrowed piece of DNA from the dragon heart, and pierced his claws into a third soldier.

Eventually their king surrendered and promised to leave the giants alone. And because Lincoln helped solve the problem, he was granted his side of the deal. Grace helped him find a way home, which turned out to be the red amulet in his pocket that he found before the invasion of hell's hordes.

Grace, being grateful for his help, actually decided to join Lincoln as he went back home, and have her Giant Clan move to his realm. Lincoln was now standing in an open field with Grace and her clan behind him.

He held up the red amulet with the eye on it, and focused his power into it. Soon a large white portal opened, and he and the Giant Clan walked through.

* * *

"And then that's when I came through and cause that chaotic riot yesterday." Lincoln said.

Crimson then spoke up. "Well, that explains the giants and the new look. But what happened to that friend you said helped you escape?"

Josephine then stood up and walked past Crimson to the water dispenser. "Chances are they locked her up for treason." She said, while filling a little water cup.

Lincoln then sighed. "Yeah, I figured as much. That's why I set up a little plan."

Both of the girls looked at him confused.

He then stood up. "I'm having Sally and Thea make a special weapon for me, and then me and the doc are going to raid that prison and bust her out."

Josephine simply sipped up her water cup and threw it in the trash can before clearing her throat. "You're freaking crazy." She said.

Lincoln then pointed at her. "Yes I am, but I'm also powerful enough. Believe me, once I have this weapon, those fiery meatheads will regret the day they messed with me." Lincoln then opened the exit to the infirmary and walked out.

 **A/N: You heard it here first folks, Lincoln is about to straight up raid Hell's prison. See you then. AP100 out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Review Responses**

Guest: The Dragonfolk sound like a powerful group if they're able to fight giants.  
 **Indeed**

LasCasul03: Man, Lincoln with the balls! Let's see if the white haired boy can do this task.  
 **It's not easy, but he meets an old enemy.**

* * *

 **The Final Arc is here.**

The treasure called the Fire Crown exists with no doubt. The boy with ice is getting into a tough bout. He's eyeing it, and desiring it, to become the King of Chaos, yeah he'll be king!

Chapter 16: Prison Raid

Azure was working in her shop, and her special battle suit was hung up for display for the time being. Everything was nice and peaceful, until...

 _bang_

Azure got startled and looked over at the nearby door, too see that Lincoln had swung it open. "Linc, what are you doing?" She asked.

Lincoln sighed. "I'm gonna need your help. I got a special mission planned."

Azure then raised an eyebrow. "What kind of mission?"

The camera is in the sky, overlooking the kingdom. **"WHAT!?"**

The camera goes back to the lab to find Azure panting from the scream, and Lincoln backed up against a wall as if her scream pushed him against it. He then stood properly up again. "I said we're raiding Hell's prison."

Azure then took a deep breath. "What on earth would convince you to something so stupid and suicidal?" She asked.

Lincoln then took out the red necklace and stared at it. "They have my friend Ronnie locked up, and I'm gonna make them pay. I'm getting her back the only way that'll work."

Azure was confused. "And what's that exactly?"

Lincoln then looked up at her. "Through violent and cruel invasion. I'm going to go get my special weapon from Sally and Thea. I want to regroup with you outside the gate in 5 minutes."

Azure just nodded, because she could tell that he wasn't playing around anymore.

Lincoln walked to the workshop, and found the two women with something covered in black cloth. "Is that the weapon?"

Sally nodded. "Yes. Pure destruction, packed with magic on top."

Lincoln nodded before taking it. "Good. This will surely help my chances _and_ get my threats across." Lincoln said before attaching the mystery weapon to his back.

Lincoln walked outside the castle gate to find Azure in her battle suit ready for action. "Nope, never getting used to that." Lincoln said, referring to the battle suit. He then held up the red necklace and opened a red portal.

"This should take us to a cliff that overlooks their prison. Hopefully we can get in and out with minimal attention." He said.

* * *

A white portal opened in hell, and Lincoln and Azure came through. Azure overlooked the prison and got ticked. She saw Gargantua, the giant magma maiden, a brute who was one of Cassandra's most trusted soldiers. "We're never getting in with her guarding the freaking place." She said.

Lincoln then shook his head. "Not quite doc. Here's what we're going to do. I want you to fly me back and forth while I have my blizzard sword out, and I'm going to cut her up as we fly by her over and over."

Azure nodded and got her grip on Lincoln so that she could carry him through the air. The then took of into the air. Azure did what Lincoln said, and flew by Gargantua multiple times. Each time the did, Lincoln used his blizzard sword to cut her up.

 _shing_

Gargantua's shoulder was given a big cut. She glared at the two flying by her, and readied her fist to punch them out of the sky.

 _shing_

Gargantua's right arm fell off, and sunk into the magma lake she was standing in. She roared at the two invaders like some kind of animal.

 _shing_

Gargantua's right eye was cut, and her boiling blood was leaking out. Gargantua held her left hand over her eye and roared in pain.

 _shing_

Gargantua's head was sliced open, leaking large amounts of boiling blood. She fell forward into the magma lake, defeated. Lincoln looked at her as she sunk, and spoke. "Farewell you mutant beast. You were truly a wonder. Anyway, now that we have her down, we need to get in there."

Azure then directed herself toward the prison. Lincoln looked down and saw a bridge connecting the side entrance to the land across the lake. He then pointed to it. "Doc, throw me down there."

Azure nodded, and flew herself over the bridge, and let him go. Lincoln fell toward the bridge, and he used frosty winds to stop himself just before hitting the surface. Lincoln was now on the bridge and making his way to the prison's side entrance. Of course, it wasn't unguarded.

"Stop right there you cold piece of filth! This prison is for authorized hell personnel only. Seeing as you're not even a native, you surely must go before we make you." Said a hellbone guard, her tough voice surely sounding intimidating.

Lincoln was however, not afraid at all. He simply grew an angry look no his face and reached for the weapon on his back. The hellbone guard then squinted. "So be it. Get him!" Next thing Lincoln knew, several Hellmen, Hellbones, and Embers(living masses of fire shaped like humans) were charging at him.

Lincoln just smirked. "Time to light em up." He said to himself. He pulled the mystery weapon off of his back, and as the black cloth came off, it revealed the weapon. It was some kind of gun weapon, but it didn't shoot bullets. Inside the gun's chamber was a cracked frost star, and it served one purpose.

Lincoln's smirk grew wider. "Eat this you filthy spawns!" Lincoln shouted. He then pulled the trigger, and the cracked frost star inside the gun began to shoot out lasers in rapid succession. Lincoln's laser gun soon mowed down the whole squad of guards that were charging at him, the lasers piercing through them like air. Soon the gun started to overheat from the constant fire, and Lincoln reattached it to his back.

With the one hellbone soldier left, Lincoln pulled out his blizzard sword and was ready to duel with her. She spoke up. "Wait a sec, you're the prince that ran out on the princess. Well, the empress will surely be happy once I return you to her daughter." She said grinning. Lincoln responded by swinging his sword across the ground, creating large scratches.

"I came for what I want, I'm gonna get what I want, and I'm not leaving without what I want." He said before charging. He and the hellbone soon clashed their swords, and they started struggling against each other's blades. Soon Lincoln stomped the ground, and a small ice pillar shot up, hitting the hellbone in the jaw.

With her defense down, Lincoln bashed her across the head with the hilt his sword. She was thrown over the edge of the bridge and fell into the boiling lake below.

Lincoln then walked into the prison with the now cooled off laser gun in his hands. He was storming the place looking for the right cell. He soon found it. He looked at the thick wall that divided it and the hallway. 'Surely one laser blast won't be able to blast it in, so maybe I can just smash the rest in.' He thought.

Lincoln aimed at the wall, ready to blast most of it away, but soon an iron skull, which was a specially geared hellbone, landed next to him, and the shock sent him aim to the area of the wall that covered the border of Ronnie's cell, and the cell next to hers. Both Ronnie and the prisoner next to her heard the blast.

Lincoln looked at the iron skull and shot a blast at her head. The shot blew off the thick helmet, but her head was still mostly fine. This surprised Lincoln, since the guards from before had their armor easily pierced through by the lasers. Lincoln put the gun on his back and used his sword to battle against her axe.

Over where the blast hit the wall, a foot came through it and busted it down. Out came Ronnie, and she was real pissed. She used her death angel wings to fly up to the iron skull and roundhouse kick her in the head, sending her right over the railing.

Lincoln just looked down to where she fell. "Second time this trip." He said.

Ronnie then turned toward Lincoln. "Glad to see you've come to my aid Lame-O" She said.

Lincoln nodded. "Nice to see you're talking just fine again, but we don't have time, we got to get out of here."

Ronnie knew it was true, so she grabbed Lincoln and flew him out. Neither of them noticed that behind them, the prisoner next door had just kicked their section of the damaged wall down.

* * *

Back outside the prison, Lincoln, Ronnie, and Azure were dealing with some guards as of the moment. Each guard was being taken down rather easily, considering the three were elite soldiers.

Lincoln used his laser gun to shoot the last one. "Let's roll." He said. Azure and Ronnie flew ahead, and as Lincoln was about to run after them, he stopped and looked behind him to see the other prisoner.

She was fighting with a few guards and had managed to get her hands on a chest piece of armor and a sword. She clashed swords with a hellman before making a quick stab to get them. She then yelled at him. "Yo! How about taking me with you!?" She asked.

Upon closer inspection, Lincoln realized who the prisoner was, and instantly rushed to her aid. He jumped over her to the other side and shot down the incoming iron skulls. Lincoln looked back at the prisoner to see the woman he remembered from his book. It was Jamie, the former Undead queen. "You're Jamie right?"

She just nodded.

Lincoln then got to the point. "Alright, good to know, let's roll."

Jamie followed the three to the cliff where he entered hell from. As they were running, a loud caw that sounded like a large predatory bird was heard from the skies. Lincoln stopped upon hearing it, because he remembered all too well.

He was right too. Upon looking up in the air of hell, he saw the same giant black bird that dropped the bomber zombie on him and Ronnie before. "Oh it is _so_ on you bag of fresh meat." He said before pulling out his laser gun.

As he and Jamie reached the top of the cliff, he began to shoot in the air, hitting the large bird. It started flying closer, ready to kill him. As it flew closer, purple flames surrounded it, burning away most of the body, and all that was left is what seemed to be a harpy.

Jamie then looked at it. "She's flying head first into his shots, what is she thinking?" She said.

Azure then sighed. "She doesn't care about pain, because she's a dark phoenix harpy. See the purple flames that surround her?" She said pointing.

The dark phoenix harpy flew closer to Lincoln, as the lasers from his gun made more and more wounds. Eventually the gun started to overheat, and he put it on his back, and pulled out his sword.

Jamie then looked at him. "You fool! That's suicide what you're doing!"

Azure then put her hand in front of Jamie to stop her. "If I know him, he's going to get through this."

The dark phoenix harpy was flying right at Lincoln, and he stood there with his sword out, thinking. 'You messed with the wrong guy by killing my friend, now just come and try to get me.'

 **A/N: Chapter 16 done, the Final Arc has begun. AP100 out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Review Responses**

Guest: It certainly takes a lot of guts to raid Hell's prison.  
 **Yeah, but Lincoln's basically never-ending dedication at this point.**

* * *

The treasure called the Fire Crown exists with no doubt. The boy with ice is getting into a tough bout. He's eyeing it, and desiring it, to become the King of Chaos, yeah he'll be king!

Chapter 17: Blood of Chaos

The dark phoenix harpy was flying right at Lincoln. He raised his sword, with sent her into a direct crash course into the blade. Azure and Jamie both made that hissing inhale sound that people make when something like this happens.

The smoke cleared to reveal the harpy right on his blade. Her metal mask had protected her from the blade. She simply flew up a little and landed nearby. "Your blade may be strong, but nothing has ever been able to dent my mask, not even hell's strongest swords. You'd be lucky if your sword even made a small scratch." She said.

The dark phoenix harpy then kicked the air, and her talons shot out purple gusts of wind. Lincoln held up his sword, and as he expected, the gusts were like blades, and they collided with his. Upon collision, the wind blades just vanished.

The harpy just smirked. "You are one of very few who have managed to block my wind blades with so little effort, but I'm afraid I have to rain on this parade. My powers exceed past most of hell's inhabitants, and I am one of the Empress's council members. Your efforts are worthless." She said. She then used her wings to create a large tempest of fire.

It seemed to be heading right for Lincoln, but he slammed his hands down and stopped it with a silver ice wall. He then kicked the ice, separating it from the ground, and then kicked it again, sending the mighty chunk of ice right at the dark phoenix. She was hit by it, and fell backwards in extreme pain.

Jamie, Azure, and Ronnie were all still watching. Jamie then spoke. "That's not possible. In all my years, I have never seen such a young one with strength like that." She said.

Azure then looked over the scene. "I heard him talking before when I passed through the infirmary. He said something about a dragon heart. If I heard correctly, that means he now has intense physical strength from absorbing it."

Jamie then looked back and forth. "I hope you're right, cause otherwise I think he's toast."

The harpy got up, and her mask actually had scratches on it. "Hmm, I see your strength is unlike any other. But you still have to make it past my moves." She said. She then started using the winds blades with her talons, and she was creating a lot.

Lincoln ran toward her with his blade in front of him. Since he was running right into them, he got some pretty bad scratches, but he was too far in the zone right now to care. Once he got through he eventually got right up to the harpy.

"What the heck are you!?" She asked. Lincoln didn't bother answering. He jumped up, and came down with his fist landing right on her masked face. The mask cracked even more and broke off. Lincoln then charged up some frost wind in his hand, and delivered a punch to her gut that sent her flying into the distance right into some rocks.

Lincoln then started walking back to portal. Azure then looked at his wounds. "Are you okay?"

Lincoln then walked right past them. "I'm not the one who should be asked that." He said before going through. The three companions just shrugged and followed him.

The three landed back into the snowy world they belong in. Azure then turned to Jamie. "So why were you locked up?"

"I made a deal that if I turned myself in, that the debt my Undead Kingdom owed to Hell would be paid off. But yesterday I sensed my daughter was in distress, and I could just feel that it involved my Kingdom's destruction, so I broke out when the little dude helped damage the wall." She said.

Lincoln then stepped forward. "Speaking of your daughter, I'm taking you to her, so follow me." He said.

* * *

 _knock knock_

Josephine opened her door. "Hello?" She looked up, and her eyes widened and teared up upon seeing Jamie. They then hugged tightly. "Mom! How?"

Jamie then got back up and pointed over to her side. "You can thank this little dude."

Josephine looked over to see Lincoln, still scratched up. Josephine hugged him too. "Thanks cousin!" She said.

Lincoln then looked to the side. "Uh, you're welcome, but you're hugging my scratches a bit tight."

Josephine then stopped. "Sorry."

Jamie then looked at him. "Wait, you're cousins? But that would make you.."

Lincoln then stopped her there. "You could call me a nephew or whatever if you want, but I would just consider that my uncle who was your husband is no longer alive, and we share no real relation now."

"That may be true, but you're still my girl's cousin, so I count you as one regardless." Jamie said.

Lincoln then smirked. "Then there's a list of nieces you should know about."

 _BOOM_

Everyone was looking over at the castle gates. Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the door was broken down by an ember. Embers being living masses of fire shaped like humans that somehow have solid mass. This ember was wearing a black karate outfit, implying great skill with hand to hand.

"Alright, you all better not move. My fighting skills are agility based, and I could easily take you down before you even take out your weapon." The ember said. He then looked around and saw several civilians cowering. He then noticed an especially terrified group of girls. He then summoned a fireball to his hands.

"Now then, the person responsible for the mess at our prison better challenge me to a fair fist to fist fight or these girls get it." The ember said.

Jamie noticed that Lincoln's red eye was glowing even more brightly then usual. She remembered this happening before when he spotted the harpy that killed Ronnie before.

Before Jamie could think any further, Lincoln was gone.

The ember looked around and saw no challengers. "So nobody's going to stand up and be honest? Well, it was probably for the best you saved yourself the embarrassment of loosing to me. Now then, the girls shall pay."

Before he could continue, he was picked up by Lincoln, who had just appeared behind him, and Lincoln then slammed the ember man into the ground as hard as his now superhuman strength could handle.

Jamie then looked over with that cartoon sweat drop on her head. "Oh, that's where he is."

As the ember man got up, Lincoln proceeded to kick the man in three different places while zipping around using wind control. He then flipped over him to deliver a hard double kick to the ember's chest, sending him flying into the kingdom's walls.

Lincoln then looked at the ember man. "You punk, forget it. You might have some martial art skills, but against my rage, your skills won't cut it, so just quit."

The ember man then got up. "Using powers to speed yourself up is hardly fair. Do you not have honor?" He asked.

Lincoln's eyes squinted. "I don't have to worry about being a cheat now that your threats hold no actual action behind them."

The ember man got even more angry. "Oh is that so!? Well, let's see if you can really beat me without your sneak attacks!" The ember man then charged at Lincoln with a kick, only for it to hit the air. Lincoln had somehow gotten behind the man.

Lincoln summoned his silver ice claws, and scratched them across the ember's back. Seeing as how the man was fire, this was extra painful because of it being ice. The ember man fell to his knees and eventually got down to his hands too.

Lincoln was now in front of him. "You signed your death warrant the moment you threatened innocents. Usually hell's folk like you can put up a decent fight, but now that I'm officially ticked, all your skills are worth nothing. I've had enough, so it's time to finish this."

Lincoln then put his foot under the ember man, and used his great strength to send him far into the air. Lincoln then used the strength in his legs to jump up to him. Lincoln got above the ember man, and used frost winds to propel himself to the earth, catching the ember man below his feet.

Lincoln was now descending at a high speed with the ember below his feet to take most of the force. "Super Drop!" Lincoln yelled as he hit the earth. The collision caused a small shockwave which shook everything nearby. Jamie and Josephine then ran up to the cloud of dust.

The dust cleared to reveal Lincoln standing on a pile of ashes, which were the remains of the ember man. "Yo!" He said.

One of Jamie's eyebrows twitched. "Yo yourself! You're bonkers!"

Lincoln then jumped out of the small hole he created. "I spent five months learning the giant clan's culture, I feel the need to borrow it from time to time."

Jamie then looked at the hole. "Does the giant clan's culture involve brutally taking down your opponent with no regard for your surroundings?"

Lincoln just stood there. "Basically."

Josephine walked up to her mother. "Believe me, it gets easier to handle his craziness."

Lincoln then dusted off his jacket. "Well, I suggest resting up. We're about to start planning our final clash in hell, and I got dibs on fighting Cassandra." He said before walking away.

Jamie then looked at him as he walked off. "That little idiot is the living blood of chaos itself."

 **A/N: Boom! Second chapter of the Final Arc. There's still the final clash _and_ an epilogue to go. AP100 out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Review Responses**

Guest: If that's how Lincoln fights when he's angry, I can only imagine how he'll fight in the last battle.  
 **You're about to find out.**

* * *

The treasure called the Fire Crown exists with no doubt. The boy with ice is getting into a tough bout. He's eyeing it, and desiring it, to become the King of Chaos, yeah he'll be king!

Chapter 18: Final Clash

It was time for the end of the war. No longer will rage overtake the world. The now united forces were marching toward an old battlefield, and coming from the opposite end were Hell's forces. The battlefield they were on was ancient. It was surrounded by several stone pillars. The two sides were lead by their most skilled of warriors.

For the United Kingdom, there was Crystal, now in a set of advanced armor that is similar to Patrick's old set, which she wore to symbolize her role as the new general. Following Crystal was Lincoln and Josephine, considered the two strongest warriors in the United Kingdom with Crystal being a very close third.

For Hell's forces, there was a surprising absence of the empress Cassandra. But there were the two warriors she trusted the most. Neema the Reaper Queen, and the now healed up dark phoenix harpy, who had survived getting thrown into the rocks by Lincoln's blizzard punch, and for the sake of keeping track of her, we'll call her Evia.

The two sides were standing there. Opposite sides of the battlefield. Lincoln then looked around, and looked to Neema. "Where's your empress?" He asked.

Neema then chuckled. "She's waiting for you in her castle." She then threw some kind of amulet similar to the one he already had to him. "That will warp you to the gate. I'm sure somebody like you will have quite an entertaining duel with her, if you reach her that is."

Crystal then stepped forward. "Why would you just give him the warp to the castle?"

Neema shook her head. "It actually wasn't planned for me to do so, but let's just say I'm not exactly on board with our empress's outlooks. And besides, I may be queen of the reapers, but don't think I don't believe in fair play."

Crystal just sighed. "Don't you think fair play would be giving him a warp to her throne where she's waiting for him?"

Neema then turned a little. "No, it would not. If the boy had _all_ his energy by the time he got to the throne room, the empress wouldn't stand a chance." Her eyes then shifted to Lincoln. "Besides, I think ice boy here would have more fun breaking the place down along with her."

Lincoln just looked at the new amulet. "Okay, fine. If I'm not getting any more help than this, may as well take it before it lowers."

Josephine then grabbed his shoulder. "What if it's a trap?"

Neema then teleported right next to them in a cloud of smoke. "It's no trick. I'll escort you there myself to prove it."

Evia the harpy just stared at her council partner with a twitching eyebrow. "JUST HOW TRAITOROUS CAN YOU BE!?" She yelled.

Neema just turned her head. "Shut up bird." The response caused Evia to flinch in anger. "Let's go." She then grabbed Lincoln and his amulet and teleported with him away in a cloud of smoke.

Evia just stomped the ground. "Great, now I have to lead this army by myself. Neema is _so_ dead if I don't get killed first."

* * *

Lincoln and Neema appeared on a bridge. Neema then pointed to the castle. "See? Told you that you'd end up here."

Lincoln then looked with confusion all over. "Why on earth are you helping me?"

Neema just shook her head. "Cause I'm sick of Cassandra's reign over hell. I've planed everything from the start. When your friend died because Evia dropped that bomber on you two, and how she came back to life as a hell monster, yeah, you're welcome." Lincoln's eyes widened.

"I then trained her to fight and used her skills to help take a place in Cassandra's council. Oh, remember when Cassandra set you up to marry Cassidy? Well I purposefully started breaking Ronnie's curse by showing you to her, and how about that silver portal you fell through? Well guess what? That was my doing. I've been helping you the whole time, and nobody ever noticed."

Lincoln took a couple steps back. "But why would you do that?"

Neema then screamed. "BECAUSE IT'S CASSANDRA'S FAULT MY FATHER DIED! She took away somebody I cared about, so after I took my father's place as the ruler of reapers, I did everything I could to gain her trust, and then destroy her. Look, I would've warped you closer, but Cassandra has a teleport guard surrounding the castle. You can't warp out of it from the inside, and vice versa."

Lincoln then looked at the gate. "Well... thanks I guess."

Neema sighed. "You're welcome. You're on your own now, I'm gonna go back to your snow world and kill that oversized chicken since she's probably ticked at me." Neema then warped away.

* * *

The two sides were clashing weapons all around the battlefield. Most of the ground forces were just battling. Most of the United Kingdom's elites were taking care of several hell soldiers. Such as Crystal, Josephine, Jamie, Thea, Azure, Crimson, Sally, Grace, the whole lot of em.

Ronnie was actually flying high with a new spear since her old one was taken away and she never got it back. She was fighting with Evia, the dark phoenix harpy who killed her when she was human by dropping the bomber zombie on her and Lincoln.

Evia was pushing her feet against the rod of Ronnie's spear. Unlike most spears, the rod was metal, so it wasn't breaking easily. The winged warriors then heard a voice. "Ronnie, duck!" Ronnie didn't have time to look, she just immediately got down to a lower altitude. Before she knew it, Neema came in, and pierced Evia's flesh with her scythe.

Since Neema couldn't fly, her weight brought Evia down to earth. Now that there was an opportunity to separate, Evia pushed the scythe out with one of her feet and flew back a bit with her wings. "So I was right, you're a traitor."

Neema then just smiled. "I'm not really surprised a bird like you couldn't realize it. I suppose that old insult 'birdbrains' really means what it means."

Evia got steamed. "Would you stop insulting the fact I'm a bird already!" She screamed.

Neema spun her scythe with her hand. "We both know the biggest difference between you and me is our species."

Evia then spat. "Yeah, mine is clearly superior."

"Keep dreaming. Hey Ronnie, if you can remember, what do you say about partnering up again eh?" Neema said while reaching out her hand.

Ronnie nodded and took Neema's hand. "Alright."

Evia just slashed the air with her talons, creating wind blades. Neema slammed her scythe to the ground. "Smoke screen!" A large cloud of smoke appeared and literally took the shape of a solid screen-like wall that blocked the slashed. Ronnie flew through it and impaled Evia with her spear.

Ronnie kicked Evia off of the spear, and Neema teleported to the now injured harpy. "Time to serve the main course, with my turkey tenderizer." Neema said before jumping up and spinning with her feet out, causing her to kick Evia in several places multiple times.

Neema then charged up a kick with smoke surrounding her foot. She then kicked Evia, sending her into a nearby pillar. Ronnie quickly threw her spear, pinning Evia to the pillar through the heart. Evia was dead right then and there, as her body disintegrated into ashes.

Crystal then landed next to them while slashing down a hellman. "So you're with us then?"

Neema nodded. "Yep."

Crystal then looked toward the ashes. "Good, cause I'd have to kill you otherwise." Crystal then ran off.

* * *

Lincoln was storming the castle. He has already gotten through the front gate. He was now running down the hall through to the throne room. Unfortunately, two obstacles blocked his path. Two iron skulls, the heavily armored hellbones both had battleaxes, were standing in front of the door. One jumped right at him and brought down their battleaxe.

Lincoln rolled forward, which got him behind her, and he used his strength to sink his sword into the back of the iron skull, piercing through their armor. The second iron skull was standing there in a battle stance.

Lincoln decided to try using a trick he hasn't used in a while. He focused power into his hand, and actually created a frost star. He then grabbed it, and used his strength to crack it. He threw the cracked star at the iron skull, which completely blew her up. Once the explosion cleared, there was only a charred helmet left, and it fell to the ground behind Lincoln.

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Cassandra heard the explosion, along with two more iron skull guards on the other side of the door. "What was that?" One of them asked.

Cassandra then stood up, turned away from the door, and closed her eyes. "Brace yourself."

"...Brace what?" The other one asked from across the room.

Suddenly the door broke down, crushing the two iron skull guard. Cassandra then turned to the broken door, and saw the smoke clear. Standing there was Lincoln with his fists raised, showing that he _punched_ the door down using his now improved strength.

"So, we meet again Cassandra." He said. The empress summoned a cursed fireball to her hand, only to have Lincoln grin in return. "Don't think old tricks fool me."

Cassandra paid no mind to him, and threw the cursed fireball, only to have him jump up and kick it away. "I warned you. Now then, perhaps maybe you should just give up and surrender your crown. Your status as royalty of hell is over."

Cassandra began to walk slowly to him. "You speak of royalty, but I suggest you still your tongue you fool, for I am not royalty. You know nothing of me. It just so happens that my family, while it was still young and in it's golden years, was unfairly killed by your kind. It wasn't fair what happened to us, we never had a chance to live."

Cassandra then floated up into the air surrounded by cursed fire. "And when it was only me and my daughter who were revived here, I became so angry, because that foolish old father of Neema's was too stubborn to let me have my husband there too. So, using my newfound power, I stormed this castle much like you have now, and took my place as Hell's Usurper Queen. By any chance, do you know what that means?"

Lincoln just stood there with his sword up. "I have a guess."

Cassandra then began to descend again. "It means I took the throne by force. I killed the old king, and since he had no offspring or even a queen, it was easy taking over the kingdom completely. Once I took over, I started off my reign by killing that old fool of a Reaper for not reviving my husband. I then declared full out war on humans. I promised myself that I would slay every human I ever met."

Cassandra then took a deep breath after pausing her rant, and then continued. "But then my daughter came to me, saying that she was looking through her magic eye mirror, and found a human boy her age that she really liked. I couldn't bring myself to choose my promise over her, so I found out who you were, and tried bringing you to her, but then you escaped."

Lincoln just kept standing there. "What's the point of telling me all this if you're just trying to kill me?"

Cassandra then looked at him in anger. "If you _were_ listening, you'd know that I'm simply trying to weaken you, and then I can marry you to my daughter."

Lincoln then took a couple steps back. "But I don't want to marry her."

Cassandra shook her head. "That's what I was afraid of. Let me guess, your true feelings belong to that death angel girl who saved you." Lincoln's eyes widened as he backed up further. "Jackpot." She said.

Cassandra then took another couple steps forward. "Well then. If you wish to get my crown like you said, then you must kill me, but I must warn you, if you take my crown, then that means you'll become Hell's new king. I'm sure you'd hate that wouldn't you?"

Lincoln then smirked. "Well, lucky for me, I'm not taking it, just borrowing it for something real quick."

Cassandra chuckled. "Well, since you're so smart, let's test how smart you are with your blade." The empress said, pulling out her big black sword. She then brought down her sword, and Lincoln blocked it with his blizzard sword.

Cassandra tried a couple more swiped, but Lincoln blocked each one. Her black sword then emitted a glow. "I will defeat you!" She screamed, she then knocked his sword out of his hand, and her sword created a magical slash that sent Lincoln flying into the nearby wall. Lincoln now had a large cut across his chest, which was surely a severe injury to most.

Casandra then laughed. "Pitiful. I expected more out of you. You can't even last 2 minutes in battle with me, but you somehow manage to beat many of my high rank soldiers? Just shows how powerful I truly am. Now then, I believe we had a deal, if you lost, you'd have to marry Cassidy."

Lincoln used his wind control, and his sword flew into his hand. "That may be the deal, but I'm not done yet." He said getting up.

Cassandra then smirked. "Alright, take your best shot."

Lincoln then raised his sword and ran toward Cassandra at super speed with wind control. Several slashes had cut her, and then he ran in a circle, rounding his path to give him a long straight line between him and Cassandra. He ran right toward her, jumped up, and brought his sword down, hitting the ground in front of her. The ground then blew open, throwing her into the wall at high speed.

Cassandra got up, and launched another magic slash at him. Lincoln swung his sword through the air, making his own slash. The two collided, both breaking apart. Cassandra charged again, and preformed the same disarming technique. This time however, Lincoln dodged the slash, and summoned his silver ice claws. He then slashes Cassandra's back multiple times.

Cassandra elbowed him back a little. Lincoln then got back up, and charged again. He delivered an upward kick that sent Cassandra into the air. He then jumped up toward the wall behind him, and used his strength to launch himself at her, sticking his feet out. He was now flying toward the opposite wall at high speed with Cassandra caught by his feet.

"Search and Destroy!" He yelled before Cassandra was slammed into the wall by his move. Cassandra's fist came out, covered in cursed fire, and punched him in the gut, sending him flying.

The both took a bit to get up. Cassandra ran for her sword, but Lincoln used his ice magic to knock it away. He then summoned an ice pillar that hit Cassandra in the back, and sent her flying right towards him. Lincoln sidestepped and held his sword out. It cut Cassandra as she flew by him. She hit the wall, and slid down it. Lincoln was now standing in front of her with his sword right in front of her face.

Cassandra then looked up to him. "I guess that's it. Go ahead, kill me." She said. Surprisingly, she was actually tearing up. Cassandra braced herself for the incoming blow, but all she felt was something come off of her head. "Huh?"

Lincoln was standing there holding her crown. "I'm not interested anymore. All I wanted was to borrow the fire crown." He then began to walk away.

Cassandra then looked up at him. "But, you were so determined to end Hell's reign, why would you let me live?" She asked.

Lincoln then looked back. "I can tell that the backstory you told me was true, based how much energy you put into it. You already had your life taken away, and that discourages me from doing it again. I'm not going to kill you, but I also don't want to see you in this castle again. Go find you daughter and maybe you two can go live in the woods or something." He said. He then opened portal with his amulet.

"Wait!"

Lincoln looked back at her again.

Cassandra's eyes were full of tears. "Thank you for letting me free from this prison of never-ending pain and rage. I won't forget you."

Lincoln just looked back at the portal. "You're welcome. I don't know why, but it feels like a greater force is telling me that this is the right thing to do. Farewell." Lincoln said before going through the portal.

* * *

And so Lincoln returned to his snowy world. Hell's forces had surrendered and gone back to their homelands.

Lincoln had used the Fire Crown to warm the planet back up again, and it was no longer a frozen wasteland. After that, Neema was given the crown, and she started governing Hell. She ended the war on humans.

Sunborn was officially rebuilt, and now the two castles of Unity Kingdom live in pure harmony.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne started traveling together, and they officially started a relationship. Of course, Lincoln's sisters were always teasing him about it, but he didn't care sense most of his time was now out on adventures discovering new things.

Cassandra and Cassidy both moved into their old house in the woods. Cassandra made a proper resting place for her husband, and now that she was officially reformed, she's actually allowed to visit the town with her daughter.

Josephine, Jamie, and Crimson all worked on rebuilding the Undead's castle. Luckily, there were still some citizens that survived that were already working on it, so the process was much easier.

Crystal had continued serving as the general of the United Kingdom's army, and she actually got together with Patrick, who eventually woke up from his coma, and was very proud in how far Lincoln had come. After he recovered a bit more, he and Lincoln started having duels every time Lincoln returned.

Thea was continued working in her role as head enchantress, so not much changed for her. However, Lincoln bugged her for the five dollars from the bet he made about Crystal and Patrick's relationship.

Azure went back to her scientist work and officially moved back in with her sisters Janice and Cindy. She still fights, but not as often. Lincoln helps her when he comes back from adventures.

Sally, no longer needing to enforce her bandit ways, started hunting for sport and selling animals.

Grace and her giant clan had moved a distance away and created their own civilization.

With the planet now warmed back up, old species frozen in ice have thawed out and have been reborn. Life was plentiful now, everyone was happy, and thus ends...

A girl with long white hair wearing a hat who was sitting under a tree closes her book. "A Cold Tale" she says.

 **THE END-Epilogue Coming Tomorrow**

 **A/N: This story was a real treat to write. I really had fun. I even had ideas that helped changed the storyline as I was writing it, which was a bit challenging, but I feel like the results were better. Anyway, epilogue coming tomorrow, so hold on tight. AP100 out.**


	19. Epilogue

**Review Responses**

Guest: That was quite the battle, to say the least. Now it's just a matter of seeing what the epilogue will show.  
 **I don't think it's what anybody would expect.**

* * *

Epilogue

The white haired girl with a hat went inside her house and set the book on her table. She put a maroon pirate jacket that had black colored accents over her maroon shirt. She put her black shoes on, with her black pants going far enough to hide her socks. Lastly she found a silver headband that had a purple gem on it, and she wrapped it around her hat. It was now noticeable that her eyes were covered by shadow, making them the only visible things on her upper face.

She grabbed a necklace that had the sheath for a dagger attached to it, and she put her dagger in it. She then grabbed her special sword, and slid it into the sheath on her back. She then turned to the door. "Mom and Dad come back from their adventure today. I better make it to Sunborn so I can see them." She said. She opened her door, revealing a now green and beautiful landscape.

The girl found the nearest dirt path and walked along it. She had made it quite a decent distance, but then stopped. She looked up and saw a bandit in dusty clothing holding a sword. He didn't even say anything before attacking her. His sword came down, only to be blocked.

His pupils shrunk upon seeing what was blocking his sword. The girl had managed to stop his sword completely just by using her dagger. The girl was only staring at him, her eyes terrifying him as they stared him down from the shadows on her face. "Pitiful." She said. She then swung her dagger to the side, which somehow sent his sword flying away.

She then cut him with her dagger by slashing him across the chest. "Weakling." She taunted before kicking him away. She put her dagger back in the necklace sheath, and pulled out her sword. Her sword was made of special ice. "My ice sword will end you!" She then jumped at him, with her swing prepared. "Farewell." She then swung her sword to the side.

The bandit was sent flying to the side, and not long after, an icy explosion consumed him. "People like you can't even fight well enough to make me sweat." She said before continuing her walk. She eventually reached Sunborn's Town. As she approached the gate, the knights guarding it almost seemed afraid.

"I wish to enter." She said.

"Right away." One of the knights said before beginning to open the gate.

"Thank you." She said. She then started walking further into town. As she walked, people were looking over at her, and it seemed to be out of fear. The girl could hear their whispers, but she chose to ignore them.

 _"Who's that?"_

 _"That's Lexi dude."_

 _"Lexi who?"_

 _"That's Lexi Loud, she's the one who owns the Grand Labyrinth."_

Lexi just took in a nice breath. She liked being recognized, even if it was out of fear. She then felt something. "Hm?" She looked down and saw ice cream on her shoe, she then looked to her side and saw a young boy, around the age of 6, looking up at her with his ruined cone.

His mom ran up. "Miss Lexi, I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt my boy, he doesn't deserve it."

Lexi kneeled down and put a hand on the boy's head. The boy's mom was scared. "I'm sorry, it seems my shoe has stolen your ice cream." She then pulled out a 10 dollar bill and gave it to the boy. "Here, let your mom buy you some more."

Lexi then stood back up and continued walking off. The boy's mother then walked up to him while taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

The boy then smiled. "Thank you!" He said. Lexi just raised her hand and waved at them.

Lexi continued walking still. 'I know I'm terrifying, but did that woman actually think I'd hurt that little boy over something like this?' She thought. She then reached the castle gate. 'Well, here I am, may as well sit and wait for Mom and Dad.' She thought while taking a seat on a nearby bench. 'Ah, growing up was the best.'

* * *

 _3 years ago._

Lexi is shown standing next to a table with her magical book. Several pieces of ice, shaped like various pieces of a sword were floating, above the book. The then came together to form Lexi's ice sword. Her ice sword actually had its pieces still just floating close together, and it was a real wonder how on earth the sword actually stayed together.

The pieces that made the hilt and "arms" of the sword were made of silver ice, while the two pieces that made the blade itself was made from strong frost star ice that glowed blue with power.

 _2 years ago._

Lexi put her new dagger into its sheath that she just put on her necklace. It was then that the permanent shadow on her face covered her eyes. She then stared off into the distance with a proud look. The dagger was made from a hell metal called "vampiric steel" that allowed her to grain strength from those she hurt with it.

 _1 year ago._

Lexi can be seen with her jacket and shoes along with her had and weapons. The headband with the gem was the only missing as of the moment. She was in her yard with some scarecrow dummies, using them as practice for her ice sword. She pulled it out and quickly cut them all apart. She then finished by stabbing the last one from its supposed back.

 _7 months ago._

Lexi put the silver headband around her hat for the first time. She achieved her dream of conquering the Grand Labyrinth and has now become it's ruler. The purple gem on her headband is proof that she had taken over the labyrinth.

* * *

Lexi sighed. "Ah, beloved memories."

"There's our little angel." A voice said. Lexi looked up and saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, now all grown up in their 30s.

Lexi then stood up. "The one and only." She said, before two blue angel wings came out of her back. Lexi was an ice angel, which is the result of Lincoln having ice in his DNA, and Ronnie being a death angel. The three then walked up to the castle gate.

Standing there was Patrick, who had recovered form his coma a month or so after the previous chapter. He was recording names. After writing one down, he looked up. "Hey Lincoln, glad to see the King of Chaos around." He said.

"Hey Patrick, how's your boy?" Lincoln asked.

"He's almost an adult already." Patrick said.

Lincoln just chuckled. "Yeah, tell me about it, time flies man."

Patrick laughed. "Okay, I got you two down, you can go in."

Lexi then walked up. "Hey Patrick."

Patrick then looked at her. "Oh hey! Why didn't you go in your parents?"

Lexi then spun her hat a little. "Cause I technically count as a different line of royalty now that I took over the Grand Labyrinth, so you'll have to write me down separately."

Patrick nodded. "Alright, got you down. You can go ahead."

Lexi then walked by him. "Thanks." Lexi walked up to the castle. "Well, it'll certainly be different now that I'm technically a different ruler, but I think it'll be fine. I'm no longer the Princess of Chaos, I'm Queen of The Labyrinth."

She then looked out to the green wilderness. "And I'll never go down."

 **A/N: Okay, the epilogue wasn't really that important. I just wanted to shed some light on what actually became of Lincoln and his new family. AP100 out.**


End file.
